Ohana Means Family
by LexerrYouDaBomb
Summary: 9 friends who treat each other like family.. But 2 girls develop a close friendship.. That's all I can say.. Based on a true story.
1. The Problem

It was Friday, and Hope Chapel Olomana Church is holding a service for kids at 7:00 pm. Alexa, one of the faithful kids who attend the 7:00 pm was the first kid to arrive. The leaders greeted her the moment she stepped into the room.

"Alexa!!" Mapu exclaimed. She was the head leader of Ohana Kids Ministry. She gave Alexa a big, caring bear-hug.

"Hi Mapu!" Alexa greeted. She hugged Mapu back and headed for Ona. Just before Alexa took another step, Mapu asked "Have you seen Jay anywhere?" "Sorry, no. I haven't seen her… Want me to go check downstairs if she's there?" Alexa replied. "No, it's okay. Stay here." Mapu said. "Okay…" Alexa said.

"ONA!! How are you?" Alexa asked. Then she gave Ona a big hug. That's because there are practically sisters.

"Hi Alexa. Have you seen Jay today? She was supposed to meet us here 2 hours ago." Ona asked. "Actually, I was gonna ask you the same thing. I haven't seen her since last week. I'm getting worried, Ona!" Alexa replied.

Just then, Jay walked in. She had a fake smile on, and her eyes looked very red. "Hey guys." Jay greeted sadly. Alexa ran up to her and jumped on her, like she's never seen her in like forever. "Jaaayyy!!! What happened?! Are you okay?! Why are your eyes red?!" Alexa managed to ask in one breath. "Whoa, Alexa. Calm down… I'm fine. Just an incident. That's all. Don't worry." Jay said. She pasted a fake smile on her face and _tried_ to make it seem not so obvious. We all know it didn't work.

"Okay, Jay. Whatever you say." Alexa said while giving her one, big hug. Then she walked away to talk to Kaulu.

7:30 pm

More and more kids started to come in. The more Jay felt alone. Alexa couldn't take it any longer. She knew she had to do something about Jay. Don't get me wrong, they are like sisters. You know how kids try to make their big sisters better when they really need it. Like, really really need it. Like when their sad. Alexa started to construct a plan in her head. Thinking of ways to get Jay to tell what the problem really is.

"Jay, are you sure you're okay?? Because this is not like you. Your true self is a cool, laid-back kind of person. The person that are always going around the room giving hugs. Right now, you are in none of those catagories. C'mon, you can talk to me. I really want to help!" Alexa said.

"Alexa, I don't want to talk about it. It hurts too much even thinking about it!" Jay replied.

"I told you, I was trying to help. All of us here know that something is up. I.. We are trying to help you, if only you tell me or another person who actually cares about you a lot. We're here for you. You should know that." Alexa said with a concerned look on her face. Then, out of the blue, Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Alexa immediately sat down beside her.

"Okay here goes..."


	2. Confessions and a Sleepover

_Recap: "Alexa, I don't want to talk about it. It hurts too much to even think about it!" Jay replied._

"_I told you, I was trying to help. All of us here know something is up. I… We are trying to help you, if only you would tell me or another person who actually cares about you a lot. We're here for you. You should know that." Alexa said with a concerned look on her face and walked away. Then, out of the blue, Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Alexa immediately sat down beside her._

"_Okay here goes…"_

_End of Recap_

"Okay here goes… my boyfriend dumped me for this other girl. I cried my eyes out since." Jay said. She couldn't help but let a tear slip out of her eye. Alexa was there looking at her, and when she had realized what Jay said, she wrapped her arms around Jay and hugged her.

"Sshh… It's gonna be okay, Jay. Don't worry, I'll think of something. Don't cry over him. You know better than that, Jay. Sshh, it's alright. I'm here, don't worry." Alexa said in a comforting tone.

Once Jay had stopped crying, it had already been an hour. They got nothing done. Finally, Jay let go of Alexa, then wiped her tears. She realized what she had done to Alexa's shirt. It was all damp and wet.

"I-I'm s-so s-orr-y, Al-lex-a" Jay said in between sobs.

"It's cool. Why don't you sleep-over at my house? I can see you really need it. I have plenty of chocolate ice-cream for you to eat while you cry." Alexa replied while she helped Jay get up. "Hey Ona, Fran, can you guys sleep over at my house with Jay? Please." Alexa asked.

"How'd you get her to tell you?!" Ona half-whispered to Alexa.

"Long story short. I'll tell you later at my house." Alexa whispered back.

The four friends walked out of the room and headed over to Alexa's house.

**AT ALEXA'S HOUSE (A/N Alexa has a seperate house. Her parents live across the street.)**

Alexa swung the house door open and let Ona, Fran and Jay in. The three girls' jaws dropped. When they got in, they saw a Flat-Screen T.V hanging on the wall, a huge couch that was very retro, and a glass table. There was also a sound system which was huge, and a laptop sitting on a desk, and the kitchen was HUGE. The kitchen had a huge refrigerator, a counter, a dining table, and a microwave. The rooms we're painted in very bright colors with flat-screen T.Vs in the wall and Queen-sized bed. The beds in the rooms are decorated with matching pillows and blanket. The Master Bedroom had King-Sized bed with walls of bright red with music notes, with a 48'' flat-screen T.V with matching speakers on each side, and a HUGE sound system. There was also 3 bathrooms with 10'' T.V and a small couch in it. IT WAS GLAMOROUS!

"What are we all looking at with our jaws dropped??" Alexa asked.

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?! HOW?!" all three girls asked.

"Well, yeah. This is my house. And I bought it with my own money with a little bit of help from Mom and Dad. All the studying payed off." Alexa replied.

The three girls ran crazily around the house, and looking at all of the stuff Alexa has. Once Ona had found the "Groove Room", she literally screamed. That got all of the girls' attention. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" they asked.

"Holy Cow." Fran said.

The "Groove Room" was a huge space with a boombox on the floor, and a wall of mirrors.

"Can we just get everithing ready first, and then I'll take you to the backyard. I have a treehouse, basketball court, tennis court, a swimming pool and a jacuzzi." Alexa said.

"You wha-.." Ona asked but got interrupted. "EHH! Let's get everything set up first. Then we'll go hang out. Don't worry, I have extra bikinis for everyone. Let's get started first."

**1 Hour Later**

"Yes, we're finally done!! I mean, we set up the air bed, which took like forever, made dinner, and now we can go swimming!! Whoohoo!!" Jay exclaimed.

"Okay, everone follow me. I have different designs for each of you. You need to pick only one style and put it on. There is enough bathrooms for everyone. While you change, I'll turn on the jacuzzi." Alexa explained.

"Wait, aren't you gonna change?" Fran asked.

"I have my bikini on under." Alexa replied.

"Oh, okay." Fran said.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**"**Okay, we're ready!!" Jay and Ona said.

"Guys, I'm in the backyard playing hoops!! You can come out now!!" Alexa yelled.

**THE GIRLS ARRIVE AT THE BACKYARD**

Fran, Ona, and Jay immediatley jumped into the pool and started splashing around. Then Alexa did a cannonball in front of the three girls and the girls got their faces so wet. Alexa swam to the surface and got a surprise...

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm currently working on the next chapter, but until then, read and review please! Mahalo! -thatsawesome74**


	3. The Sleepover Begins

_Recap: __Fran, Ona and Jay immediately jumped into the pool and started splashing around. Then Alexa did a cannonball in front of the three girls and got their faces so wet. Alexa swam into the surface and got a surprise…_

Fran, Ona and Jay splashed Alexa so badly, that Alexa was forced to get out of the pool.

"Hey! That's not fair! How come I'm the one getting out and not someone else?!" Alexa complained. Then she thought about it for a second, and got a great idea. "I don't need the pool. I can go into the JACUZZI! I call the seat!"

Alexa said.

"Oh, no you didn't! Did she just beat us to the JACUZZI?! ALEXA COME BACK HERE, WE ARE NOT DONE WITH YOU!!" Jay said. When Ona saw Alexa, she was shocked at what she saw. Alexa was sticking both her butt out and tongue in their direction. Then she jumped in the jacuzzi. Ona, Fran and Jay followed.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Wow, it's really late. It's like 12:48 am. We need to get some Z's." Fran said.

"I agree. I'm getting pretty tired. Let's go in. Let's watch a movie… eww, I have wrinkly hands!! I feel so old!" Jay said. All the girls got out of the Jacuzzi and made their way into the house. It took them about 45 minutes to take a shower and settle into their sleepwear. Alexa was wearing green pajamas with matching top. Fran was wearing baggy basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Ona was wearing a tank top with her pajamas pants. Jay was wearing her shorts and a matching tank top.

"What movie do we watch? I have "Step Up", "Johnson Family Vacation", "Raise Your Voice", "A Cinderella Story" and a lot more… Those are just my favorites. Which one is it?" Alexa asked.

All of the girls agreed on "Johnson Family Vacation" and Alexa ended up falling asleep first, in Jay's arms. The last one to go to sleep was Jay. She kept on looking at Alexa, who was peacefully sound asleep, on her left arm. Alexa's arm was wrapped around Jay's stomach.

_Wow, this girl is truly the only one who understands me.. Jay thought_.

Jay held Alexa closer to her and ran her fingers through Alexa's hair. Her hair was so beautiful. Long, silky and it's natural. Jay rested her head on Alexa's head and finally fell asleep.


	4. Insulted

**Recap: **_Wow, this girl is the only one who truly understands me… Jay thought. _

_Jay held Alexa closer to her and ran her fingers through Alexa's hair. Her hair was so beautiful. Long, silky and it's natural. Jay rested her head on Alexa's head and finally fell asleep._

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Jay. Jay, wake up. You gotta help us with breakfast, please! We don't know what to eat! And we're really hungry!" Fran whispered to Jay while shaking her to get her to wake up.

On the other hand, Jay was sleeping peacefully before Fran woke her up. "Ugh, okay, I'm up. Yeesh, lady, you're gonna wake Alexa up." Jay whispered back. She looked at Alexa, whose eyelids were already open and looking straight at the two girls while still on her position. She was slightly smiling with her eyebrows raised. "Good morning, Alexa." Jay and Fran said.

"Good morning Jay. Good morning, Fran. What's for breakfast?" Alexa asked happily.

"Actually, that's the problem. We don't know what to eat for breakfast. Do you have an idea?" Fran asked.

"I might have an idea. Do you guys like Filipino food?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, we love it." Both Fran and Jay replied.

"Okay, my dad thought of it. I have the natural chocolate all rolled up, because that's how they serve it in the Philippines… It's in the refrigerator.. Can any of you slice it? It's really easy because once you slice a piece off, it collapses and it becomes ground. I have carnation milk, so just put… I'll just tell you in the kitchen." Alexa said and got up. Fran followed her into the kitchen.

Just after Fran and Alexa walked out of the room, Ona walked into the master bedroom and stood beside Jay. "Hey Jay! So, how was your sleep?" Ona asked.

"It was good. Why?" Jay asked. "Well, did it help you forget the you know what?" Ona asked. "Totally. Let's go help Fran and Alexa with breakfast." Jay said while getting up.

**AT THE KITCHEN**

Fran and Alexa are done cooking, they are just setting the table. Jay and Ona came into the kitchen, and looked at Fran and Alexa. "Do you need-oh, never mind." Ona said. There was 4 plates, rice, a coffee cup of chocolate and teriyaki that was fried. It looked so good.

"We finished already.. Wow, who knew cooking filipino-style was so fast and easy!" Fran said while taking a seat on the dining table. The other girls sat down and ate breakfast. By the time they were done, there was no food left.

"That was so good. How'd you learn to cook?" Jay asked. "Well, my grandma and my dad taught me. They said it was a family tradition to teach each grandchild/child how to cook filipino style. I have my specialties, and all of my other cousins have their specialties also. But mine is breakfast and dessert." Alexa replied.

"Why do you always have to do everything filipino? It sounds dumb." Jay asked. "What?! So now you think that my culture is dumb?! You think who I am and what I grew up with is dumb?! Well bag that!! Because my culture is important to me! It's important for me to stick with my own culture instead of trying to switch it with some other one! My culture is who I am! Well if you think it's dumb, then might as well call me dumb too!" Alexa said half crying half yelling. She ran out the door and went to her treehouse.

_Oh my gosh. What did I do? Why did I say that!! And there she was, letting me stay at her place when I needed it the most. And this is the way I pay her back! Stupid me! _Jay thought.

"Jay! Why did you say that?! She's clearly hurt by what you said!" Ona said while getting up and ran out the door..

**AT ALEXA'S TREEHOUSE**

_Why would Jay say those things to me? She knows that my culture is very important to me! Then she hurts my feelings by telling me it's dumb... _Alexa thought. Just then, a voice was calling out to her. "Alexa! Let me in! It's Ona!" Ona yelled. Alexa opened the door and let her in. "Are you okay?" Ona asked "N-no.." Alexa replied while she wiped her tears.. "I got hurt really bad back there. As you can see, I take my culture very seriously.." Alexa said. "I can tell." Ona said. She gave Alexa a hug and then said "Are you ready to go back inside? You can't stay out here forever." Ona said. "You're right. Lets go." Alexa replied and then headed back into the house. Alexa found Jay waiting by the door for her. "Alexa, I'm sorry for what I said back there. I didn't know what I was saying! Please, please forgive me." Jay asked...

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! R&R please!**


	5. The Recording Studio

_**Recap: **__Why would Jay say those things to me? She knows that my culture is very important to me! Then she hurts my feelings by telling me it's dumb... __Alexa thought. Just then, a voice was calling out to her. "Alexa! Let me in! It's Ona!" Ona yelled. Alexa opened the door and let her in. "Are you okay?" Ona asked "N-no.." Alexa replied while she wiped her tears.. "I got hurt really bad back there. As you can see, I take my culture very seriously.." Alexa said. "I can tell." Ona said. She gave Alexa a hug and then said "Are you ready to go back inside? You can't stay out here forever." Ona said. "You're right. Lets go." Alexa replied and then headed back into the house. Alexa found Jay waiting by the door for her. "Alexa, I'm sorry for what I said back there. I didn't know what I was saying! Please, please forgive me." Jay asked..._

"Of course I forgive you, Jay! It's impossible for me to stay mad at you, don't get me wrong, we're like sisters, and sisters do have a hard time staying mad at each other, a-.." Alexa said, but got interrupted by Jay. "Alexa, you blabber too much!" Jay said. "Yeah. I do, don't I?" Alexa asked. "I'm glad you forgave me. It means a lot to me that you call me your sister. Thank you." Jay said "You're welcome." Alexa replied. Jay kissed Alexa on the forehead and hugged her like what a sister would do to her little sister. "Okay, enough talking. Let's get our game on! Playstation 2, Playstation 3 or Nintendo Wii?" Alexa asked.

"Whoa, Nintendo Wii isn't even sold yet!" Fran said. "I have my sources!" Alexa simply said.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Whoa, I'm feeling a bit dizzy from playing games. Plus, I have to show you guys something. In fact, I let you do something that no one has done before. Well, maybe people recorded 1… Oops, I've said too much!" Alexa said. All the three girls' eyes widened, and then Alexa got the feeling of being chased, so she ran out the door, and into her garage. Once the three girls caught up to her, their jaws dropped. They saw a Lambo (Lamborghini) in it. But, Alexa was not riding the Lambo. She was riding one of the ATV's she had. She started the ATV and said "C'mon people! No time to lose! Get on one of the ATV's and let's go!" then rode away. Fran, Jay and Ona got on the ATV's and followed Alexa.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Alexa lead the girls to a beach that was empty, but peaceful. There, they saw a hut that has a door that was voice-activated. Alexa got off the ATV and opened the door. In the small hut were a recording booth and a soundboard. Just like a recording studio. Fran, Ona and Jay dropped their jaws when they say the room. "I told you so." Alexa said. "Sweet.. Mother.. Of.. Pearl." Ona said. "So I was thinking, we all should have a part in recording this song I wrote, called 'Forever'. It's about being a family, even if we're really not related. I wrote 4 verses to it. Perfect for all of us." Alexa said, handing each girl a piece of paper with the lyrics to the song. "Wow, this song is great! Did you really write this song?" Ona asked. "Yes I did. So, get ready."

**1 HOUR AND ½ LATER**

The 4 friends were listening to the song in the "Chill Room". The room has surround sound that is connected to the CD Player, so they can listen to the songs that were being recorded. "Wow, we sound good! Let's let Mapu and them listen to it!" Ona said. "Good idea. _You_ should call them right now!" Jay said. "Me?! Why me?!" Ona asked. "You thought of it!" the other girls said. "Fine. But if I pull a muscle on my finger, I'm blaming you guys." Ona said while dialing numbers. Shortly after Ona was done, everyone she called came. There was Chantel, Isaiah, Mapu, Kaulu and Mason. When they got there, everyone was so blown away by what they saw.

"THIS PLACE IS TIGHT!!" Isaiah and Mason said. "Whoa, whose recording studio is this?!" Mapu, Chantel and Kaulu asked. Fran, Ona and Jay simply replied "ALEXA'S!" Alexa was just sitting there, looking at everybody's faces. "Ho, Alexa! THIS IS YOURS? It's so awesome!" Mapu said. "Pshh, you should see her house!" Jay said. "She has her own house?! No way! Shut Up!" Kaulu exclaimed.

"I'll let you guys record your own songs later. Or next week. Just listen to our song that _we _recorded." Alexa said. Everyone listened to it and asked for a copy of the song. They got their wishes, and then headed out the door for Alexa's house. When they arrive there, everyone's jaws dropped...


	6. The Escape

_**Recap: **__"THIS PLACE IS TIGHT!!" Isaiah and Mason said. "Whoa, whose recording studio is this?!" Mapu, Chantel and Kaulu asked. Fran, Ona and Jay simply replied "ALEXA'S!" Alexa was just sitting there, looking at everybody's faces. "Ho, Alexa! THIS IS YOURS? It's so awesome!" Mapu said. "Pshh, you should see her house!" Jay said. "She has her own house?! No way! Shut Up!" Kaulu exclaimed._

_"I'll let you guys record your own songs later. Or next week. Just listen to our song that __we __recorded." Alexa said. Everyone listened to it and asked for a copy of the song. They got their wishes, and then headed out the door for Alexa's house. When they arrive there, everyone's jaws dropped... __**End of Recap**_

"Dang, Alexa! This is _your _house?! And I thought the recording studio was cool!" Isaiah said. "Hey, Mapu? If it's okay with you, we can have worship practice in my 'Groove Room'. I had it transformed into a dance studio. That's where I dance and practice for Talent Show." Alexa asked. "Sure! Where is it?" Mapu asked. "Come. Follow me, everyone!" Alexa said. Everyone followed Alexa into her dance studio. It had a huge space, good for dancing, a wall of mirror and a Boom box. It also had a projector and a screen for and DVDs or guides on dancing. "This is prefect, Alexa! Thank you so much! You don't know what this means! Maybe we can rearrange the schedule so that everyone can come. How about Wednesdays and Fridays at 5:00-7:30 pm?" Mapu suggested. "You're welcome. It's my pleasure to help out Ohana Kids." Alexa said. "So, does everyone have bathing suits? 'Cause we are going swimming at Alexa's backyard! Not unless you guys want to play basketball or tennis." Fran announced.

"Alexa! Dang, you are like the richest kid in the whole church! That's so awesome!" Mason said.

"Pssh, you should see my Movie Theater, bowling alley and game room!" Alexa said. Everyone gasped in shock ness. "You never told us that you had a Movie Theater, bowling alley and a Game Room! And we stayed here first!" Ona said. "I saved the best parts for last!" Alexa said. "True." Fran said. "LET'S GO!!" Isaiah yelled before jumping into the pool. Everyone followed into the pool except Alexa. She just waited for everyone to get into the pool, and then ran into the movie theaters to watch "Thunderbirds" with popcorn and a drink from the Concession Stands.

**AT THE POOL WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

_Hey, where is Alexa? I'm kinda tired of the pool. I'm gonna ask Alexa if I can watch a movie in the movie theater… _Mapu thought. "Hey guys? I'm gonna go and take a shower. I'm getting pretty bored, so I'll just go to the movie theater and watch a movie." Mapu said. "Okay, have fun!" Chantel said. Mapu ran inside the house, took a shower and put on some decent clothes. She didn't see Alexa anywhere in the house. _Maybe she's bowling… _Mapu thought. Then she headed off to the movie theater.

**AT THE MOVIE THEATERS**

Mapu arrived at the movie theaters, and saw the Concession Stand in the front of the movie theaters. She grabbed herself a bowl of popcorn and a drink and headed to one of the movie theater rooms. Luckily, she found the one that Alexa was alone in. "Hi Alexa!" Mapu said. "Hi Mapu! Come, sit down!" Alexa replied. She did what she was told, and sat down and enjoyed the movie with Alexa. Alexa and Mapu sat quietly during the movie, and forgot about the people outside.

**OUTSIDE WITH THE WHOLE GANG**

"Hey, have any of you seen Alexa? She was here a while ago.." Chantel asked. "Now that you've mentioned it, no. I haven't seen her. Plus, I am getting bored, so I'm getting out of here." Fran said while getting out of the pool. Everyone else followed Fran out of the pool and into the house. It took them an hour to get everyone to shower and and get into some decent clothes. Then when they were done, they ran out the house to search for Mapu and Alexa.

**AT THE MOVIE THEATERS WITH MAPU AND ALEXA**

Half-way through the movie, Mapu felt something heavy hit her shoulder. When she looked over, she saw Alexa sleeping on her shoulder. Pain was taking over her shoulder, so she had nothing to do except transfer Alexa's head onto her lap. Once she had done that, she continued watching the movie.

**OUTSIDE WITH THE REST OF THE GANG**

"We've been looking for them for almost 15 minutes. C'mon, we should go bowling!" Chantel said. "You're right. Their probably sleeping..." Fran said while walking into the Bowling Alley...


	7. Escaping and Hurting

_**Recap: AT THE MOVIE THEATERS WITH MAPU AND ALEXA**_

_Half-way through the movie, Mapu felt something heavy hit her shoulder. When she looked over, she saw Alexa sleeping on her shoulder. Pain was taking over her shoulder, so she had nothing to do except transfer Alexa's head onto her lap. Once she had done that, she continued watching the movie._

_**OUTSIDE WITH THE REST OF THE GANG**_

_"We've been looking for them for almost 15 minutes. C'mon, we should go bowling!" Chantel said. "You're right. Their probably sleeping..." Fran said while walking into the Bowling Alley... __**End of Recap**_

**2 HOURS LATER**

Everyone was playing a friendly competition of bowling. The one who bowls a 280 will be the winner. "Shucks, I only have 120… Chantel, you're winning! Hey, you want to go to the movie theater?" Jay asked quietly. "Sure! Let's go before they find out. " Chantel said. The 2 friends snuck out of the Bowling Alley and went inside the movie theater. Once they got there, they found a Concession Stand and grabbed themselves a bowl of popcorn and a drink. "Wow, Alexa got it really good!" Chantel said and walked into a movie room where Mapu and Alexa were. The movie was still running. "Hey, Mapu!" Jay said. "Jay! Be quiet! Alexa is sleeping on my lap!" Mapu said.

"So that's where she was!" Chantel whispered. "Yeah! She told me that she just wanted to be alone for a while." Mapu explained. "Why was she here?" Jay asked. "Well, she told me she wanted to be in a quiet place where people don't talk." Mapu explained.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Chantel asked.

"Sure! Just be quiet." Mapu said. "Aw, Alexa looks so cute when she's sleeping! Doesn't she, Mapu?" Chantel asked. Mapu looked at the girl on her lap. She thought that Chantel is right. So right. "Yeah, she's awfully cute." Mapu replied and continued watching the movie.

**AT THE BOWLING ALLEY**

Fran and Ona were partnered up in bowling, and Mason and Isaiah were partnered up. They did not notice Jay and Chantel walk out. They were just simply too preoccupied with the game. Only one person noticed. Mason.

"Isaiah, did you happen to see Jay and Chantel leave? They aren't here anymore." Mason asked. "I don't know. Let's ask Ona and Fran." Isaiah said. They walked up to Fran and Ona, who were giggling and minding their own business. "Fran, Ona, have you seen Chantel and Jay leave?" Isaiah asked. The girls just shook their heads, not knowing where they went. "What about you, Kaulu? " Ona asked. "Yeah, I think they went to the Movie Theaters. I heard them talking about it. Let's go check it out!" Kaulu said. The 5 friends walked out of the bowling alley, and headed to the movie theater.

**AT THE MOVIE THEATERS**

"CONCESSION STAND!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kaulu exclaimed. "This girl is like, I don't know. The best! She thought of everything!" Mason said, grabbing a bowl of popcorn. Everyone else took one and entered the room that Alexa, Mapu, Jay and Chantel were. The movie was still on, but no one was watching. Alexa, Mapu, Jay and Chantel were sleeping. Alexa was sleeping on Mapu's lap; Mapu's head was tilted sideways, resting on her hand. Chantel was slouching, and Jay was lying down on the seats, just like Alexa, except Jay's pillow was her arm. Isaiah was pretty sure Chantel was talking in her sleep. He couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Dang you, Isaiah! You took my Gucci bag! Do you know how long it took me to earn the money for that bag?! Apparently, you don't know! Snorts" Chantel said in her sleep. Isaiah couldn't take it. He shook Chantel slightly to wake her up. She woke up, alright. But she spilled popcorn on Isaiah's head. "Thanks, Chantel. I feel a bit salty. I think you put too much salt in your popcorn." Isaiah said sarcastically. "Why are you guys sleeping here?" Ona asked. No one answered. "I SAID, WHY ARE YOU GUYS SLEEPING HERE?!" Ona exclaimed. Mapu, Alexa and Jay immediately woke up from Ona's question. Alexa fell off of Mapu's lap, and onto the floor. She fell straight on her face. "Aah!" Alexa exclaimed. She immediately covered her nose when she felt so much pain on her nose. Then she started crying really hard. The pain was indescribable. Thats why Alexa kept on crying. Mapu and Jay kneeled down to Alexa's level and looked at her cry. "Let me see your nose." Mapu said while taking Alexa's hand off of her nose. Blood was gushing out badly. "Ulu, get paper towels from the bathroom. Second door to your left. Hurry!" Mapu commanded Ulu. Ulu ran out of the room, into the bathroom, grabbed papertowels and ran back to the theater. Ulu handed the papertowels to Mapu, and Mapu put it on Alexa's nose. Isaiah picked up Alexa and set her down gently on the chair. "Alexa, I'm so sorry!" Ona apologized. Alexa mouthed "It's okay. I forgive you." Ona gave her a hug and then ran out to get some popcorn.

"Aw, baby sister. Are you alright?" Jay asked while giving her a hug. Mapu, Isaiah, Mason, Ulu and Chantel were watching Jay comfort her so-called Baby Sister. "Yahp. I amp Fide." Alexa said with her hand on her nose. She made it sound congested. "I'm glad you're okay." Jay said. "Dank You Mapu." Alexa said, giving Mapu a hug. "Let's go upstairs. I'm getting pretty tired." Mapu said...


	8. Partay at Casa de Alexa

_**Recap: **__"Dang you, Isaiah! You took my Gucci bag! Do you know how long it took me to earn the money for that bag?! Apparently, you don't know! Snorts" Chantel said in her sleep. Isaiah couldn't take it. He shook Chantel slightly to wake her up. She woke up, alright. But she spilled popcorn on Isaiah's head. "Thanks, Chantel. I feel a bit salty. I think you put too much salt in your popcorn." Isaiah said sarcastically. "Why are you guys sleeping here?" Ona asked. No one answered. "I SAID, WHY ARE YOU GUYS SLEEPING HERE?!" Ona exclaimed. Mapu, Alexa and Jay immediately woke up from Ona's question. Alexa fell off of Mapu's lap, and onto the floor. She fell straight on her face. "Aah!" Alexa exclaimed. She immediately covered her nose when she felt so much pain on her nose. Then she started crying really hard. The pain was indescribable. Thats why Alexa kept on crying. Mapu and Jay kneeled down to Alexa's level and looked at her cry. "Let me see your nose." Mapu said while taking Alexa's hand off of her nose. Blood was gushing out badly. "Ulu, get paper towels from the bathroom. Second door to your left. Hurry!" Mapu commanded Ulu. Ulu ran out of the room, into the bathroom, grabbed papertowels and ran back to the theater. Ulu handed the papertowels to Mapu, and Mapu put it on Alexa's nose. Isaiah picked up Alexa and set her down gently on the chair. "Alexa, I'm so sorry!" Ona apologized. Alexa mouthed "It's okay. I forgive you." Ona gave her a hug and then ran out to get some popcorn._

_"Aw, baby sister. Are you alright?" Jay asked while giving her a hug. Mapu, Isaiah, Mason, Ulu and Chantel were watching Jay comfort her so-called Baby Sister. "Yahp. I amp Fide." Alexa said with her hand on her nose. She made it sound congested. "I'm glad you're okay." Jay said. "Dank You Mapu." Alexa said, giving Mapu a hug. "Let's go upstairs. I'm getting pretty tired." Mapu said... __**End of Recap**_

The 9 friends walked into Casa de Alexa (House of Alexa) and either plopped down on the couch, or went their separate way. Either in the Guess Rooms, the Kitchen or the "Groove Room". Alexa on the other hand, went into the "Groove Room" and blasted the music. The music can be heard throughout the whole mansion. _"Push it, push it to the limit, limit 'Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it Oh yeah" _It got everyone's attention. Everyone followed the song, and they found out that it lead to the 'Groove Room'. They open the door and they find Alexa dancing and break dancing. Isaiah started to dance with Alexa, then Jay, then everybody else. It turned out to be a dancing party.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"That was so much fun! What time is it?" Ulu asked. "It's uh, 1:24 AM." Fran replied. They got out of the room and headed for the living room. There were 4 guestrooms, and 2 extra beds. "So I was thinking. I have 4 guestrooms and 2 extra beds. One person can sleep in each of the guestrooms, and 2 people can fit on my extra beds. So that means 1 person has to sleep with me." Alexa explained. Everyone stared blankly at her, thinking _who should sleep beside her?_ "I'll go." Mapu said. "Are you sure?" Alexa asked. "Yeah." Mapu replied. "Okay. Then it's settled. Mapu will sleep with me, and everyone else, figure it out, okay?" Alexa asked. "Yes." Everyone else replied. "So, I'm just gonna go take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and I'll head off to bed. I'm really tired." Alexa said. "Okay, goodnight baby sister. See you in the morning, okay?" Jay replied. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Alexa said. Everyone said their goodnights and Alexa went and took a shower.

**7 MINUTES LATER**

Alexa got out of the shower, and into her pajamas. She quickly brushed her teeth and jumped on the bed. Isaiah noticed that Alexa was done taking a shower and everything in less than 10 minutes. "Wow, that girl is fast in the shower!" Isaiah said. "Yeah, that was only 7 minutes! Impressive!" Fran said. Fran went to go check on Alexa. She found Alexa kneeling down on the floor with some pictures in her hand. "Hey. What'chu have there?" Fran asked. Alexa was a little startled, so she dropped the pictures and turned around, revealing tears in her eyes. Fran immediately sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. "Why are you crying?" Fran asked. "I don't know. I miss them a whole lot. It's my family, and I love them very much. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here right now. I miss everything there, my cousins, my aunties, uncles, especially my grandma and grandpa. My grandma just died recently, about 4 months ago. She was my best friend." Alexa replied. "Aw, it's okay. Well, you have friends here, right?" Fran asked. "Yeah…" Alexa replied. "So, there is no need to cry! You'll see them again!" Fran said. "I guess you're right. Thanks." Alexa said while getting up and lying down on her bed. "Goodnight baby sister. Sleep tight." Fran said, giving Alexa a goodnight kiss on the forehead and then left.

**WITH THE GANG**

Everyone else was watching "Fear Factor" before Fran entered the room. "So, what happened?" Chantel asked. "She was holding pictures and crying when I went in her room. She told me that she misses her family in the Philippines, and that her grandma died 4 months ago." Fran explained. "Aw, poor Alexa. I guess she's still trying to get over it. I mean, it can't be that hard, right?" Mapu asked. "Wrong. She said her grandma was her best friend." Fran replied. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt, then." Ona said. "Yeah, totally." Fran said. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight everyone!" Mapu said. "Goodnight Mapu!" everyone else said. Mapu left the room, brushed her teeth, and went to bed, where Alexa was sleeping peacefully. "Hey. I heard about your grandma. I'm sorry to hear that." Mapu whispered. "It's okay. She was a christian anyway, so I don't have the reason to cry." Alexa said. "Do you need a hug?" Mapu asked, while moving closer to Alexa. "Couldn't hurt." Alexa replied while resting her head on Mapu's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her. Then quickly fell asleep. "Goodnight, Baby Sister." Mapu whispered. "Goddnight, Big Sister." Alexa replied. Then, they both fall asleep peacefully.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Alexa woke up at exactly 6:30 am the next day. She saw Mapu still sleeping peacefully, while her arms were across Alexa's shoulders. _How am I supposed to get up without waking up Mapu? This is nearly impossible! Her legs are tangled with mine, so, how?! _Alexa thought. She gently slid her legs out of Mapu, and replaced her body with a pillow_. Yes, I got it!_ Alexa thought. She quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, changed her clothes and went into the kitchen. Everybody else was still sleeping, so Alexa quietly tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed herself a peice of sweetbread. She ran back into the hallway and into the 'Groove Room' for her morning dance routine.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Jay woke up first, to find everybody else sleeping. She went into the hallway and straight to the bathroom. When she passed by Alexa's room, Mapu was sleeping along on the bed. Jay tiptoed into the 'Groove Room' to find Alexa, but no one was in there. _Maybe she's at her parent's house.. _Jay thought.


	9. Christian

_**Recap: THE NEXT MORNING**_

_Alexa woke up at exactly 6:30 am the next day. She saw Mapu still sleeping peacefully, while her arms were across Alexa's shoulders. __How am I supposed to get up without waking up Mapu? This is nearly impossible! Her legs are tangled with mine, so, how?! __Alexa thought. She gently slid her legs out of Mapu, and replaced her body with a pillow__. Yes, I got it!__ Alexa thought. She quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, changed her clothes and went into the kitchen. Everybody else was still sleeping, so Alexa quietly tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed herself a piece of sweetbread. She ran back into the hallway and into the 'Groove Room' for her morning dance routine._

_**4 HOURS LATER**_

_Jay woke up first, to find everybody else sleeping. She went into the hallway and straight to the bathroom. When she passed by Alexa's room, Mapu was sleeping along on the bed. Jay tiptoed into the 'Groove Room' to find Alexa, but no one was in there. __Maybe she's at her parent's house.. __Jay thought. __**End of Recap**_

**ACROSS THE STREET AT ALEXA'S PARENTS' HOUSE**

Jay knocked on the door of Alexa's parents' house. Her step-brother answered the door. "Hello! You must be Jay. I'm Christian, her step-bro." Christian said. "Hi, and you are right, I'm Jay. Alexa told me that you lived in the Philippines." Jay said. "I do, but I come here for vacation. I like to spend time with my family." Christian said. "Oh, that's cool. Are you christian too?" Jay asked. "Yes, and proud of it!" Christian replied. "Awesome! Have you seen Alexa anywhere?" Jay asked. "Yes! She dropped by and told me she was going to the Recording Studio with Zac." Christian replied. "Thank you so much!" Jay said, and then headed off to the beach.

**AT THE BEACH**

Jay knocked on the door, and stood there for half a minute. Alexa answered the door without looking at the person in front of her. She just stared at the piece of paper with lyrics she wrote. "Baby Sister! Good Morning! You were up early." Jay said. "Hey Big Sis! How'd you find me?!" Alexa asked. "Your brother told me where you were. He said you were here with Zac. Zac who?" Jay asked. "Who called me?" Zac Efron asked. "OMG, you are like, Zac Efron! Hi! I'm Jay, Alexa's friend. Almost like sisters, but you know, we're really not relate-" Jay said but got interrupted by Alexa. "Sorry about the inconvenience, my friend here isn't used to meeting famous people. Excuse us for a second." Alexa said while walking out the door. "Jay! Isn't he hot?! My brother introduced me to him this morning! And Zac asked if I wanted some help on singing!" Alexa exclaimed. "How did your brother meet him?" Jay asked. "You don't know who Christian Bautista is?! Are you serious?!" Alexa asked. "No…" Jay replied. "He's like a filipino popstar that sings at Thailand, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore and Philippines!" Alexa said. "OMG, that is totally awesome! Let's go back inside." Jay said. The 2 girls walked in the studio in shock.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Mm, Alexa? Are you awake?" Mapu asked. No one answered. "Alexa?!" Alexa wasn't there. Mapu immediately walked out of the room, and searched the whole house. She wasn't anywhere. "Hey Mapu! Have a great sleep?" Mason asked. "Yeah, I did. Have you seen Alexa anywhere?" Mapu asked. "No, have you seen Jay?" Mason asked. "Let's go ask her parents." Mapu said. The whole crew walked out of the house and went across the street to Alexa's parents' house. Ona knocked on the door and stood there waiting. Someone obviously hot came and answered the door. "Hello. How may I help you kids?" Christian asked. "Hi, I'm Mapu, that's Mason, Isaiah, Kaulu, Ona and Chantel. We are Alexa's friends. Have you seen her?" Mapu asked. "Hi, I'm Christian. And I am Alexa's step-brother. Nice to meet you guys. Umm, she went to the recording studio with Zac. Jay also went to the studio." Christian said. "Thanks. Nice to meet you." Mapu said and then walked away.

**AT THE STUDIO**

Mapu knocked at the door and stood there for a split second when Jay opened the door. "Mapu, guess what? Alexa's step-brother is named Christian." Jay said. "We met someone named Christian today. He was at Alexa's parents' house." Mapu replied. "Yeah, about that. Listen, Alexa's step-brother is an international popstar! He's Christian Bautista!" Jay exclaimed. "Who's that?" Mapu asked. "Ugh, I told you, He's a well-known popstar that sings in Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand and Philippines!" Jay said. "No way. Shut up!" Everyone exclaimed. "Okay, enough blabber. Meet my new friend, Zac Efron." Alexa said. Zac stepped onto the doorway and stared at the people who were staring at him. "Hi." Zac said. "OMG, YOU ARE LIKE, ZAC EFRON! HI!" Ona exclaimed. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you guys. Look, I have to be home pretty soon. I'll see you later." Zac said while giving Alexa a bear hug. And then he walked away. "Alexa! How'd you meet him?!" Chantel asked. "Ugh, didn't you guys listen to what Jay said?!" Alexa said. "Okay, fine. Sorry." Chantel said. "It's okay." Alexa said while walking away. The rest of the gang went and followed Alexa.

On the way there, Alexa got a little surprise...

**A/N Sorry if my stories are too short. I try to make them as long as I can. R&R PLEASE!**


	10. Trent

_**Recap: AT THE STUDIO**_

_Mapu knocked at the door and stood there for a split second when Jay opened the door. "Mapu, guess what? Alexa's step-brother is named Christian." Jay said. "We met someone named Christian today. He was at Alexa's parents' house." Mapu replied. "Yeah, about that. Listen, Alexa's step-brother is an international popstar! He's Christian Bautista!" Jay exclaimed. "Who's that?" Mapu asked. "Ugh, I told you, He's a well-known popstar that sings in Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand and Philippines!" Jay said. "No way. Shut up!" Everyone exclaimed. "Okay, enough blabber. Meet my new friend, Zac Efron." Alexa said. Zac stepped onto the doorway and stared at the people who were staring at him. "Hi." Zac said. "OMG, YOU ARE LIKE, ZAC EFRON! HI!" Ona exclaimed. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you guys. Look, I have to be home pretty soon. I'll see you later." Zac said while giving Alexa a bear hug. And then he walked away. "Alexa! How'd you meet him?!" Chantel asked. "Ugh, didn't you guys listen to what Jay said?!" Alexa said. "Okay, fine. Sorry." Chantel said. "It's okay." Alexa said while walking away. The rest of the gang went and followed Alexa._

_On the way there, Alexa got a little surprise... __**End of Recap**_

**Alexa's POV**

I bumped onto this boy who was really cute, had brown eyes, nice smile and slightly taller than me. Accidentally, I dropped my burned CDs with the songs I recorded with a little help from Zac. "I'm sorry… My bad, really. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized. Immediately, I squatted down to pick up my stuff from the ground. I really thought that my friends would back me up, but instead, they just stared at me and the boy who helped me pick up my CDs. Once we were done, I stood up and the boy's eyes met mine. There was like, a weird feeling in me. I've never felt it before. It was like love at first sight. We stood there like that for 5 seconds. He broke the silence by saying, "I-It's no problem, really. I'm Trent. I moved here from the Philippines." I transferred the CDs into my left hand and shook Trent's hand with my right hand. "I'm Alexa. Nice to meet you. Uh, guys, let's go." I said while walking away, occasionally glancing at the boy I've recently met. The crew followed close behind me, whispering to themselves. "Okay, what is everyone talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Baby sister, I think you like Trent." Jay said.

"So that's what everyone is talking about?! Talking about me and that boy I've just met?! Okay, ya'll are seriously trippin'!" I said and then ran away and into my house.

I ran straight to my room and locked my door. I didn't lock the front door, because I knew the crew was right behind me, and they have stuff here.

Memories and flashbacks came to me once my body has hit my bed. I knew Jay was right, I do like him, but I just met him! I mean, friendship takes time to grow! I need advice, really badly. So I called up my best friend, Aleka.

"Hey girl! How's Chris?" Aleka asked.

"He's fine. How about Kona? Is he back to school yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is. He really hates it because I get to back to school on July 31st, and he has to go to school before me." Aleka replied. Just then, someone knocked on my door. "Hold on, someone's knocking on my door. I'll call you back. Bye." I said then hung up. I open the door, and the person who was standing behind it was none other than Jay herself. "Alexa, I'm really sorry for what I said back there. It's just when I looked at you stare at him, I just had a feeling…" Jay explained. "You wanna know the truth?" I asked. _Here I go, telling her my feeling… I thought._

"Go on…" Jay said. I hesitated, but I knew that I should tell her, she's like my big-sister.

"C'mon, Alexa! Try to tell me before I turn 40 years old!" Jay exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay, your right." I said well maybe I mumbled it out loud on purpose so that Jay couldn't understand me. "What?!" Jay asked.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I do like him! Are you happy?!" I asked like I was mad. I was mad, but I have no reason why I should be. Jay just stared at me blankly, and before she could say a thing, I ran away to the park, where I bumped into someone very familiar…


	11. A Kiss Goodbye

_**Recap: **__"Yeah, he is. He really hates it because I get to back to school on July 31st, and he has to go to school before me." Aleka replied. Just then, someone knocked on my door. "Hold on, someone's knocking on my door. I'll call you back. Bye." I said then hung up. I open the door, and the person who was standing behind it was none other than Jay herself. "Alexa, I'm really sorry for what I said back there. It's just when I looked at you stare at him, I just had a feeling…" Jay explained. "You wanna know the truth?" I asked. __Here I go, telling her my feeling… I thought._

"_Go on…" Jay said. I hesitated, but I knew that I should tell her, she's like my big-sister._

"_C'mon, Alexa! Try to tell me before I turn 40 years old!" Jay exclaimed impatiently._

"_Okay, your right." I said well maybe I mumbled it out loud on purpose so that Jay couldn't understand me. "What?!" Jay asked._

"_YOU'RE RIGHT! I do like him! Are you happy?!" I asked like I was mad. I was mad, but I have no reason why I should be. Jay just stared at me blankly, and before she could say a thing, I ran away to the park, where I bumped into someone very familiar… __**End of Recap**_

**Alexa's POV**

"Brad?! What are you doing here? I thought you had a Baseball Tournament in Japan." I asked. Brad was my best friend in Elementary… since 1st grade. He likes baseball, football and basketball, anything sporty. I have to admit, I did fall in love with my best guy friend in 5th grade. Which was him… What's my problem with love?!

"Well, I come here to rewind a little bit when I've had a rough day. You?" Brad asked.

"Me too." I replied. There was silence between me and him. I didn't know what to say, I just had lots of memories that floated through my mind.

"Remember the play in 5th grade? And we were partnered up for the 2 step." Brad said. I remembered that. I remembered that I almost tripped on his foot because I wasn't looking down…

"Thanks for reminding me!" I said playfully. There was also this incident; it was when I was still in 4th grade. I was leaning against the wall, just waiting for Mrs. Ines to call us in. Brad was gonna collide into this 6th grader, and when they did, it was right in front of me. He got shoved to the wall where I was, then BAM! He was on top of me… awkward.

"How's the life of being the step-sister of a famous popstar?" He asked.

"There's good stuff, there's bad stuff. Like paparazzi following me and my brother at the store or something. But the good thing is that I get anything I want anytime I want. I have my own mansion. And I got the 'Groove Room' that I al-…" I said but got interrupted by Jay, who by the way followed me everywhere I went.

"Baby sister! You never let me have the chance to say something before you left!" Jay said.

"Uh, Jay. This is Brad, my best friend in Elementary, Brad, that's Jay, my calabash sister." I said. They shook hands without saying anything.

"Lex, we should get home. Everyone is looking for us. Nice meeting you Brad." Jay said while dragging me. "Wait! Jay! Please, let me say bye first!" I said. "You'll get to talk to him later." Jay said strictly. "Jay! I can't talk to him later! He's moving to Boston tomorrow! Please, Jay!" I begged. "Okay, fine. You have 5 minutes." Jay said, then giving me a hug. I mouthed 'thank you', but she didn't seem to notice. And then she walked away.

"I'll see you later. Here's my e-mail address, I check it daily, so don't need to worry about late replies. Take care, don't lose contact! My number is still the same, if not, call Darlene, you know her phone number. I can't believe my best guy friend is moving across the country!" I said. He gave me a hug, and then we started crying.

"I'm gonna miss you, Becky." I said sadly while crying.

"I'm gonna miss you, Agnes Beef." Brad said sadly while crying.

"You better get going. You sister is waiting. Bye." Brad said.

"Bye Brad! Wait!" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started blushing madly and then walked away. On the other hand, I started crying again, and Jay walked back up to me to comfort me.

We walked home in silence…


	12. Birthday! Revised

_**RECAP: **__"I'll see you later. Here's my e-mail address, I check it daily, so don't need to worry about late replies. Take care, don't lose contact! My number is still the same, if not, call Darlene, you know her phone number. I can't believe my best guy friend is moving across the country!" I said. He gave me a hug, and then we started crying._

"_I'm gonna miss you, Becky." I said sadly while crying._

"_I'm gonna miss you, Agnes Beef." Brad said sadly while crying._

"_You better get going. You sister is waiting. Bye." Brad said._

"_Bye Brad! Wait!" I said._

"_Yeah?" He asked. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started blushing madly and then walked away. On the other hand, I started crying again, and Jay walked back up to me to comfort me._

_We walked home in silence… __**End of Recap**_

**Alexa's POV**

I walk up to my laptop and turned it on. I pick it up, and then headed for the den/game room. I knew someone was following me, as usual, so I picked up my pace and entered the room. While locking the door, I typed in my blog URL and made myself comfortable on my beanbag. Just as I got comfortable, someone knocked on the door. I turn on the TV to check who it was, (Security Camera) and it was the unexpected Christian. I quickly open the door and let him in.

"Hey Lex. Why did you leave your friends upstairs?" he asked. I wasn't really listening, I was just typing away, lost in the deep thought for the right words… "Yoo-hoo, Alexa?" Christian said, trying to get me to pay attention. I did pay attention, I guess. Well, maybe not. "Did you hear what I was saying?" Chris asked. "What? Oh, yeah, I heard you." I said… but I knew I was lying to him. And he knew it. "Then what did I say?" he asked. "Oh, you said something about my friends upstairs… why?" I said. "That's part of it, but since I love you, I will repeat. Why did you leave your friends upstairs?" he asked. "I don't know. I wanted some time to myself. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I need some time for myself also. Y'know what I mean?" I asked. "Yeah, I do. I'm gonna head back, alright? I love you, sistah!" Chris said, giving Alexa a kiss on the forehead. "Luvs yah, mah Brotha!" I said. I headed back to my typing, and after, I quickly checked my e-mail and I find this letter-type sent to me from an e-mail address named (fake e-mail address). The letter read:

_Alexa,_

_The gang has put together a present for your birthday. We really hope that you'd like it, considering that we are not as rich as you… sorry if you don't like it, at least we've tried. Happy 13__th__ birthday, baby sister! We love you!_

_Love,_

_Jay, Mapu, Fran, Ona, Kaulu, Chantel, Mason, and Isaiah_

"They remembered my birthday!" I whispered while a tear dropped from my eyes. I just realized that it's only August 4, and my birthday isn't until the 6th, so that's weird. Why are they telling me 2 days before? I quickly re-typed a reply and sent it. The reply said:

_The gang,_

_Thanks for the present... It really means a lot to me that you remembered my birthday, let alone give me a birthday present. Anyway, my bro gave me my private jet already, so in 2 days, exactly on my birthday, I'm inviting you to my birthday party, dance-style in the Philippines! Hope you guys can come have a wonderful experience while celebrating my 13__th__ birthday! Thanks again and I love you guys so much!_

_Your soon-to-be-13-years-old sister,_

_Alexa_

I clicked the 'send' button, packed up my stuff, and went upstairs to join the gang with some talking. Little did I know that they were sitting on my couch, patiently waiting for my reply...

I open the door, to find everybody gathered around Mapu and Jay, looking at the screen that showed my reply.

"Ahem." I said sarcastically. They turned around startled, and one of them happened to have the birthday present visibly in their hands...

"Hey, girl! Uh, we read your reply, PHILIPPINES?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'm so totally going! This could be the experience of a lifetime! Is everybody in?" Isaiah asked. Everybody raised their hands in shock and happiness...

"Great! So, just to let you guys know, we get to perform in the church that I grew up in. My cousin bought the Hillsongs Kids CD already, so don't worry about that. Also, since we are going to the Philippines, pack summer clothes and some Tylenol for headaches and stuff because there is a chance that it could be very hot. Especially in the capital city, but in my mom's hometown, we could go swimming in some other barangay, because we will be staying in an other barangay. They have the best beaches there.. and also the Vice Mayor happens to be my family's relative, and he happens to have tons of coconut trees, so we get to have fresh coconut right off the tree! There is a lot more in store, so just get ready to have fun, okay?" I asked.

"Of course, Alexa!" they replied. "Don't forget our surprise!" Mapu said.

"I won't forget, Mapu. It's part of the plan! Okay, everybody, go home, pack up your stuff, take a rest, and meet back here tomorrow. Call me if you have any questions, alright?" I asked. They all nodded their heads, stood up, hugged me, and walked out the door. One person was left behind, which was Ona. "Thanks for inviting us, Alexa. Is it okay, when I'm done, can I come back here instead of coming back here tomorrow? I want to spend sisterly time with you." Ona asked. I simply nodded my head in approval, and then she walked out the door.

**5 Hours Later**

Somebody knocked at my door. I flipped the channel to channel 3 to check who it was. It was Ona and Kaulu. Both of them had a rolling bag and a mini backpack on their back. I open the door and helped them with their luggage.

"I see you guys are ready to have fun!" I said.

"Totally! We wouldn't miss it for anything!" the sisters said.

"Can you guys help me with something?" I asked.

"Sure, birthday girl!" Kaulu said.

"Okay, can you guys dial everyone and tell them to pack insect repellent? Or at least bring 20 dollars so that we can convert it into pesos so we can just buy it there? Thanks." I said.

"Wait, we didn't bring 20 bucks or insect repellant.." Ona said.

"Don't worry, wait, never mind. I have a whole bottle of strong insect repellant. Don't call them anymore. Thanks, though! So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"We have Step Up the movie!" Kaulu said, holding it up.

"Okay! We can watch it in the Movie Theater!" I said walking out the door.

We arrive at the Movie Theater, grabbed a bowl of popcorn and drink and walked into the room. I go to the DVD player, out the DVD in and pressed play. Halfway through the movie, I fell asleep on someone's lap... They seemed to carry me up to the house bridal style and setting me on the bed. I woke up because I heard few noises in the living room, assuming it was Ona and Kaulu setting up the bed... I fell back to sleep in no time.

**The Next Morning**

I felt as if I was being stared at and shaken. I open my eyes to see Jay lying down next to me, just staring at me sleep.

"Hi Jay. Who let you in?" I asked.

"Ona did. She was already awake watching TV. So with Ulu. So, what do you usually eat in the Philippines?" She asked.

I smiled and said "Well, all I can say is the food taste good. Especially when fellow filipinos cooked it."

She smiled and then asked again "Where are we gonna stay?"

"At my summer house. You know, Chris' house." I said.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "We better get moving. Everybody might be coming in already." I said.

"Actually, Alexa. They are already here. They came when I came." Jay told me. "Okay cool!" I said while walking into the bathroom. I change my clothes, brush my teeth and walked into the living room. They seemed to be waiting for me.

"Hey guys, what cha doin'?" I asked.

"Well, it's a little early, but here's your present. I wrapped it last night." Fran said, handing me a box. I open it carefully and I found a PSP! I literally jumped up and down and squealed a little bit. "We are guessing you like it... Hahaha!" Chantel said sarcastically.

"I love it!" I simply squealed. Everyone had bowling shoes on, so probably, they did a game or two down stairs. "So, who's up for a game of a basketball game of boys vs. girls?! Can you handle it, boys?" I asked sarcastically. They simply nodded, since they are obviously outnumbered. We pretty much spent the whole day playing basketball, tennis and bowling. And at the end of the day, I fell asleep quickly on my bed at 7:30 pm.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up first to find the house very quiet everywhere, either in the guess rooms, couch, or even the person beside me, which was Fran. It was her turn. I tried to get up, but her arms were wrapped around me, and her legs were on top of mine. I was literally stuck. _Not again! I got stuck with Mapu last time! _I thought. I easily slid out of her grasp and walked out. It was 9:57 am and we leave in less than 2 hours! I ran into my bathroom, got ready and then I shake Fran gently to wake her up. "Fran. Wake up. We have to get to the airport in 2 hours." I whispered. She immediately woke up at the sound of '2 hours'. "What?! We have to hurry!" She exclaimed. She ran out of the room and into my bathroom, changed her clothes and fixed her hair. Our noisiness woke everybody else and then they started running around like crazy! We made it just in time. My brother and dad packed up the limo, and we all went inside.

"I can't believe we are going to the Philippines!" Jay exclaimed. A few 'I knows' and 'It's so cool, yeahs?'

We arrive at the airport, we go into the jet, and everybody's jaws dropped when we saw the inside of the jet. Even mines dropped! It was my first time seeing it!

"This is so awesome! Thanks so much, brotha!" I said to Chris. We huddled up and joined hands for a prayer. Then we found the first class part and sat down in front of the TV and fell asleep. For the next 7 hours, Mapu kept on bugging me about how it's so cool to finally go there. I got tired of it and went back to sleep.

We arrive at the airport, get our bags and meet up with the family. Once my friends saw how big my family was……………….


	13. Home Sweet Homes

_**Recap: The Next Morning**_

_I woke up first to find the house very quiet everywhere, either in the guess rooms, couch, or even the person beside me, which was Fran. It was her turn. I tried to get up, but her arms were wrapped around me, and her legs were on top of mine. I was literally stuck. __Not again! I got stuck with Mapu last time! __I thought. I easily slid out of her grasp and walked out. It was 9:57 am and we leave in less than 2 hours! I ran into my bathroom, got ready and then I shake Fran gently to wake her up. "Fran. Wake up. We have to get to the airport in 2 hours." I whispered. She immediately woke up at the sound of '2 hours'. "What?! We have to hurry!" She exclaimed. She ran out of the room and into my bathroom, changed her clothes and fixed her hair. Our noisiness woke everybody else and then they started running around like crazy! We made it just in time. My brother and dad packed up the limo, and we all went inside._

_"I can't believe we are going to the Philippines!" Jay exclaimed. A few 'I knows' and 'It's so cool, yeas?'_

_We arrive at the airport, we go into the jet, and everybody's jaws dropped when we saw the inside of the jet. Even mines dropped! It was my first time seeing it!_

_"This is so awesome! Thanks so much, brotha!" I said to Chris. We huddled up and joined hands for a prayer. Then we found the first class part and sat down in front of the TV and fell asleep. For the next 7 hours, Mapu kept on bugging me about how it's so cool to finally go there. I got tired of it and went back to sleep._

_We arrive at the airport, get our bags and meet up with the family. Once my friends saw how big my family was………………. __**End of Recap**_

"That's your family?? Big familia, eh?" Isaiah asked. "Oh, believe me, this is only the main family." I replied. I went and hugged everyone since I've never came home in a while, more like 2 years. I finally got to hug my favorite cousin, Tirzah. She gave me my old phone that I asked her to hold for me until my 13th birthday.

"Everybody, these are my friends. That's Jay, Mapu, Fran, Ona, Kaulu, Chantel, Mason and Isaiah." Each of them gave everybody a hug, like the way they greeted me when I first went to Lost and Found.

"Guys, this is my family. That's Ate Baby, Ate Kiks, Kuya Poks, Kuya Choco, Ate EI Chamade, Ate Tirzah, and Kuya Jay… What a coincidence, you and Jay have the same name, Kuya Jay… Anyway, that's Ate Tang, Auntie Becks, Mommy Noems, Daddy Jun, Mama Cora and Papa Nonoy." I introduced. Then 4 kids swarmed me and started hugging me! I reached down to their level and hugged them individually. "Hey guys! I missed you so much! Jela, Mamita I have something for you." I said, handing the girls a teddy bear. "And Bossito and Doy, toy trucks for the boys!" I said handing them each a toy truck. The crew was watching me with a smile on their faces. Once I stood up, they pulled me into the car, while the family helped out with the luggage. My 4 fave cousins followed me and then when we got into the car, the crew, I and my cousins talked so much. Cousin Tirzah was talking with Jay, Mapu and Fran, Cousin EI was talking with Mason, Kuya Jay was talking to Isaiah, and I was talking with Cousin Nhel (Ate Tang) Ona, Kaulu and Chantel. We didn't stop until we got to the house, more like mansion, and then we headed for the game room and started chilling some more. Mason, Isaiah, Kuya Jay, all the guys were playing with PS2, PS3, Xbox and the girls went to the karaoke room and started singing and having fun.

After singing for a few hours, I was starving. So I stepped out for a second, and just fished the refrigerator.

"Lexa!" Ate Baby exclaimed. She gave me a huge hug like she hasn't seen me in like, forever. Of course, her daughter, Jela, was following her around like a dog and a cat. "Ate Baby, I can't breathe…" I managed to say, even though I couldn't breathe. "Sorry, tell your friends to pack some clothes enough for a week, because we will be going to our family's hometown tomorrow." She said. "Okay, we will be right out." I said. I walk back into the karaoke room and sat down on the couch.

"Girls, we will be going to my mom's hometown tomorrow, so go to the guess house, pack up your stuff, and meet back here in an hour. Make sure you have enough clothes for a week. Good luck. My cousins and I are gonna come with in case you need us. Let's go!" I said. Everyone followed me into the guess house, and once everyone found their luggage, they started packing.

**2 Hours Later**

"Were done!!" Kaulu exclaimed.

"I can't believe you guys have so much stuff!" Ate Tirzah said.

"Okay, let's take a rest… I'm tired, and none of us have gotten any sleep in the jet." I said, falling backwards on one of the beds. I fell asleep with a t-shirt on my head… because somebody flung it at me. Jay is gonna pay for that..

**The Next Morning**

"Lex. Lexa, wake up! Were going to the bus station soon." Ate Kiks said.

I rolled off of my bed and headed for my bathroom. I changed my clothes, brush my teeth and my hair, and walked downstairs for breakfast. Today was my official birthday, so when I reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone started hugging me like crazy! After a while, we went out the door and headed for the bus station, to take us to my mom's hometown.

We stayed there for about 5 days, performing at the JIL churches around the area.

Then at the 11th, we headed to my cousin's hometown to celebrate my birthday in my uncle's hotel. The partay was a blast!

Finally, at the 24th, we went back home to Hawaii. We got to go to the TV game show that I've always wanted to go..

My friends and I totally had fun in our Filipino Adventure.

**At HNL (Honolulu International Airport)**

"Alexa, thank you so much for inviting us! We had a blast! Happy birthday, again!" Isaiah said.

"You're welcome! Come by anytime, okay?" I said waving goodbye to my friends. They headed separate ways, ad I went home with tears in my eyes. One of my friends agreed to stay with me for the week, then another person gets to come the next week.. Guess who?.. Yup. Jay, my calabash sister.

"It's okay, you'll see them again.." Jay said soothingly. I knew I was gonna see them again, but I've grown so close to them already!

My Ipod is the only thing keeping me company, since Chris is always on the phone text messaging, Jay is sleeping, and my mom and dad are staying in the Philippines for a while.. Bored.. Bored.. Bored..

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh (4x).. Gosh, what should I do now.. I'm pretty tired. Better go to (Yawns) sleep.. _I thought. I put away my Ipod and eventually fell asleep on someone's shoulder… Should I be in trouble for waking that person up intentionally??...


	14. The Perfect Apology

_**Recap: At HNL (Honolulu International Airport)**_

"_Alexa, thank you so much for inviting us! We had a blast! Happy birthday, again!" Isaiah said._

"_You're welcome! Come by anytime, okay?" I said waving goodbye to my friends. They headed separate ways, and I went home with tears in my eyes. One of my friends agreed to stay with me for the week, then another person gets to come the next week.. Guess who?.. Yup. Jay, my calabash sister._

"_It's okay, you'll see them again.." Jay said soothingly. I knew I was gonna see them again, but I've grown so close to them already!_

_My Ipod is the only thing keeping me company, since Chris is always on the phone text messaging, Jay is sleeping, and my mom and dad are staying in the Philippines for a while.. Bored.. Bored.. Bored.._

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh (4x).. Gosh, what should I do now.. I'm pretty tired. Better go to (Yawns) sleep.. __I thought. I put away my Ipod and eventually fell asleep on someone's shoulder… Should I be in trouble for waking that person up intentionally??... End of Recap_

We arrive my house, and walked up to the fridge. It was exactly how we left it.. I grab myself an apple and started to munch on it. Meanwhile, in the living room, Jay was peacefully watching Cartoon Network while laughing at the appropriate times. Then, at the end of the show, she received a phone call from one of her friends..

"Hey Jaz!.. Yeah, I'll come to the park.. Yeah.. Okay, I'll be there in 10. Okay bye." Jay said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, that was my friend. She told me to meet her at the school nearest here. I'll be right back, okay?" she said.

"Okay, I gotta meet my friend there too, so I'll just come with. Is it okay if I just ride my bike?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

We headed to the school, and I found some steep hills. I pushed my bike up the hills and went down so fast. I love the feeling of going down a hill so fast. The wind flowing through my hair.. I mean the holes of my helmet.. And the mixed feeling of your stomach flipping, and the feeling of the wind brushing your face. Makes ya wanna go 'Woohoo!!' But Jay does get a little too overprotective of me doing weird and not safe stuff.

As she met up with her friend, I stayed on the hills just up and down several times. Their converstion started really roughly. I see Jay was shouting at her friend. So I walked up quietly behind her to see what was happening… What I heard was the most hurtful thing I've ever heard so far. I knew I shouldn't have listened…

"Why did you hang out with her in the first place?! We don't even get to see you anymore! We no longer know who you are! What happened to my friend who used to hang out with me?!.." her friend said.

"She hasn't gone anywhere!! I was just hanging out with her because of all her stuff! She's filthy rich, so I wanted to see what it was like!! I'll hang out with you more often, I'll leave her alone, and I'll do whatever! She doesn't mean anything to me! In fact, I hate her!" Jay said with frustration. I knew she would never say that stuff, but still, it hurts. I couldn't stand the fact that she used me for my stuff, my prized possesions! A few tears rolled down from my eyes, and the next thing I know, I started to cry. I needed to get away for a while. So I rode home, and wrote a letter saying I needed to be alone for a while. I pick up my mini backpack, grab my ukulele case and headed out the door.

**Meanwhile Jay's POV**

I walked back home in silence, thinking hard about what I had said. _Did I really say that stuff? Stupid me!_ I thought. Alexa was nowhere to be found, so I walked back home alone. A pound of guilt came over me, and I could not get rid of it, no matter what I tried, or did. Good thing Alexa wasn't there to hear it. Though none of it was true… I took hold of the letter that was taped on the doorknob. The letter said:

_Jay,_

_I heard what you said and I have no right of going against your opinion, and if you really hate me, you would let me go and be alone for a while. You don't know where I am, but I will be back. I know you didn't mean to say all of that rude stuff that you said, but it hurt me really bad. I just thought that you would actually take my side, but I was wrong. So go be with your friend. But just know that don't hate you, just hurt. Have fun for me. _

_Alexa_

_P.S sorry if it's still wet, I kinda cried on it a little bit…_

She heard everything.

Dang, I'm in so much trouble.

How am I gonna convince her that I didn't mean any of it?! I wish I never said those stuff.. Ugh, I hate myself! I don't hate her! She's like my little sister! I gotta go find her!! It's a little obvious where she is, but I have a feeling it's at a beach.

**End of Jay's POV and start of Alexa's POV**

**Meanwhile**

I sat on the white, sandy beach where the studio was. With the ukulele in me grasp, I started playing "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by Jake Shimabukuro. (A/N It's a real song!! Listen to it on Youtube!!) He actually taught it to me in person, great person. The song goes really well with the waves rolling, but really relaxing. I close my eyes, and find the rhythm between the sound of my ukulele and the waves rolling. Soon, all of my madness melted away. As the song ended, I found myself crying over how beautiful it sounded. I also felt as if I was being watched, or in this case, being listened to. I stand up and turned around to find Jay standing there, crying over something, I have no idea what, but I know she was crying. I wipe away my tears without saying anything.

"That was beautiful." Jay commented.

"I thought you hated me." I said quietly. Suddenly, all of my sadness came back to me.

"Look, I never meant anything back there. Everything I said was a lie. I just wanted my friend to shut up about how I keep hanging out with you. The truth is, I love to hang out with you. Not for your stuff, not for your money, but for you. Nothing says 'fun' than hanging out with my best friend. I'm really, really sorry." Jay said.

I was so shocked at what she had just said. It was the most perfect apology I've ever heard.

I walk up to my calabash sister and gave her a hug. Just a plain, old hug of forgiveness.

"I forgive you." I whispered in her ear.

"You know, you have to teach me that song!" she said teasingly.

"Whatever! Let's go to Ruby Tuesday.. My treat!" I said.

"Wow, fine American dining, eh?"Jay asked enthusiastically.

"What? It's either that or not-fine Filipino dining, where you use your hands to eat!" I said playfully.

"Okay, 'nuff said." Jay said in defeat.

"I guess I'll have to pac you to the house..." (A/N Pac means use the back pegs of the bike to turn a one-man bike into a two-man bike.) I said.

"Umm, I don't know how…" Jay said. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"That's okay. All you have to do is step on the pegs on the back and keep your hands on my shoulders. Don't get off until we stopped. Plus, it's only a 5-minute ride. Oh, yeah. If it starts raining, which it looks like it's gonna rain, I'll have to speed." I said. She stood there, afraid that she might fall off.

"Don't worry; I'm just playing with ya! But if we get really wet before we get to the house, I'm speeding. But, I'll warn you." I said.

After Jay got on the pegs, I started pedaling. According to my great predictions, it started to drizzle. At first, it wasn't that bad, but a couple of minutes later, it came pouring down. By the time I was halfway, both me and Jay was soaking wet.

"Hang on tight Jay!" I simply said. I stood up and pedaled faster and faster until we were fast enough to go up a steep hill with ease. We arrive at the house dripping like crazy. We immediately ran into the shower to prevent from getting sick. I finished first, at the time of 12 minutes tops. Jay is such a slow poke! (A/N It was fun saying slow poke! I mean, really. Who says 'slowpoke' anymore?) She took a stupid hour to shower and get dressed! Don't get me wrong, I _am _a girl, but I'm not the kind of girl who hogs the shower. By the time she was done, I found myself sleeping peacefully on the couch. Jay shook me gently so I could wake up gently also, but I woke up the opposite of gently. Let's just say that.

"Let's go! Can we take the Lambo? I can drive! C'mon, Alexa! Please?! C'mon, it's almost 7:30!! We have reservations at 8:00!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, we can take the Lambo. Only one condition…" I said solemnly.

"What?" She asked.

"Do not squeal if you see the inside of the car. Cuz I have a feeling that you will squeal, and it's so awesome!!" I said like an excited-5-year-old.

"Are you serious?" Jay asked.

"Loser gets no dessert!!" I exclaimed while running away to the garage, obviously beating Jay to the car. She gave me a losing pout, and got into the car.

"I was just joking about that, you know? What's a dinner without dessert, right? Jay. Jay?!" I asked, but Jay just stared, without any squeals.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Earth to Jay, snap out of it!" I said.

"Oh, sorry. I just love what you've done to the car!! No words can explain what it looks like!!" Jay exclaimed.

"Can we just go; it's already 7:44." I said.

"Oh, snap!!" Jay exclaimed while pulling out of the driveway. (A/N sound familiar??)

It took her 10 minutes to get to Ruby Tuesday at the nearest mall. We get there, and she orders a huge hamburger, and I order the cute small ones in the kids menu. (A/N Hehehe that's what I would order! Food there is huge!) She chowed it down in no time.

"Gee, Jay. (A/N Funny rhyme!! Wait it doesn't rhyme. Oh well! Back to the story!) Take it easy!!" I said playfully. I gladly finish my dinner slowly, without ever choking myself because I was eating too fast. Unlike Jay. We order dessert and she happily ordered the 'Tall Cake' which haunts me because the first time I went there, I ordered that, and I was stuck. I couldn't eat it by myself. But her, ugh, don't get me started. She ate it all!

We went back to my house, burping like a fat man at a baseball stadium. Mines weren't that bad, really. It stopped 20 minutes after. But on the other hand, the other girl stopped an hour later. I changed my clothes immediately after I got home, so I can relax. I made myself comfortable on my oh-so-comfy bed. Just I drift off to sleep; I hear this scream in the living room…

**Ooh, CLIFFY!!! R&R PLZ!! Oh, just to tell you, nothing bad happens. You can count on that!! -LOCALmotionGURL74**


	15. Jedediah

_**Recap: **__Oh, sorry. I just love what you've done to the car!! No words can explain what it looks like!!" Jay exclaimed._

"_Can we just go; it's already 7:44." I said._

"_Oh, snap!!" Jay exclaimed while pulling out of the driveway. (A/N sound familiar??)_

_It took her 10 minutes to get to Ruby Tuesday at the nearest mall. We get there, and she orders a huge hamburger, and I order the cute small ones in the kids menu. (A/N Hehehe that's what I would order! Food there is huge!) She chowed it down in no time._

"_Gee, Jay. (A/N Funny rhyme!! Wait it doesn't rhyme. Oh well! Back to the story!) Take it easy!!" I said playfully. I gladly finish my dinner slowly, without ever choking myself because I was eating too fast. Unlike Jay. We order dessert and she happily ordered the 'Tall Cake' which haunts me because the first time I went there, I ordered that, and I was stuck. I couldn't eat it by myself. But her, ugh, don't get me started. She ate it all!_

_We went back to my house, burping like a fat man at a baseball stadium. Mines weren't that bad, really. It stopped 20 minutes after. But on the other hand, the other girl stopped an hour later. I changed my clothes immediately after I got home, so I can relax. I made myself comfortable on my oh-so-comfy bed. Just I drift off to sleep; I hear this scream in the living room…__** End of Recap**_

"What?! What?! Stop, drop and roll, duck and cover, what is it?!" I exclaimed with a lot of worryness.

"I-I-I broke my nail!! Stupid lever." Jay said.

"Uggh, Jay!! You woke me up only because of this?! You know, you could have just slept in the guestroom." I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sorry. Gosh, you are mean when you are rudely awakened..." Jay said.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper there… And to make it u-" I said, but obviously got interrupted with a phonecall.

_Okay, who would seriously call in the middle of the night?!_ I thought. I walk up to the phone, and answered it.

"**Hello, Ms. Alexa-Rae, this is Sean, Chris Brown's manager. Mr. Brown would like to invite you to a party with him at New York City this weekend. Is that alright?" he asked. **

"Yes, of course. How should I dress? And, do I have to bring anything?"

"**There is no need to bring anything, but you do need to dress in any type of hip-hop clothing, Sean John, Rocawear, anything like that." He explained.**

"Okay thank you. Oh, can I bring someone?"

"**Yes, ma'am! Mr. Brown said that he would like to meet some of your friends at the party. Oh, yeah, the party will be held at the (insert club name here)."**

"Alright, thank you sir. Please tell _Chris Brown_ that I am looking forward to this party." I said, emphasizing the name 'Chris Brown' to Jay. And she obviously screamed in the pillow.

"**I will tell him so Ms. Alexa. Goodbye."**

"Bye." I hang up the phone, and turned back to Jay. I see tears on her eyes, so I run up to her and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm gonna meet Chris Brown at the hottest club in America!!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! Me too!" I said jumping up and down.

"OMG, we need to go shopping! I have a feeling that I will wear Rocawear… What'chu think?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, we will dress alike. I will also get Rocawear because.. Well, I have no idea why, but I just like Rocawear." I said.

"That's a great idea!! I can't sleep now, because I am too excited." She said.

"Ok, whatever. Suit yourself, _Jay. _Goodnight." I said walking off to my room. I entered my sanctuary, (which is my room) and shut the double doors. I open my balcony doors and stepped out to inhale the fresh Hawaiian air. I turn on the lights and sat on my chair, with the bible in hand, flipping through to the book of Esther. I start reading, and eventually I was hooked. As I read the last bits of the story, I felt so sleepy. I felt so weak, so tired, and everything about being sleepy and tired. So I didn't bother getting up, the lights have a timer. So, I made myself comfortable, and drifted off to sleep. Friday, here I come!!

**12:54 am Jay's POV**

I barged into Alexa's room and I quietly tiptoed to her bed to check on her… Just doing my regular routine. I don't really feel Alexa on her bed, so I turn on her lamp and I find her bed empty. I checked her walk-in closet, but all there were was lots of sneakers and tons of clothes and hats._ Wow, I've never seen this before... I could probably ask to borrow one of her ha- Wait, what am I saying? I mean thinking... _I thought.

I walk out to the balcony, and I find Alexa curled up on the couch sleeping with her small brown bible in her grasp. Her soft, black hair was softly brushing on her face caused by the breeze. She looked simply peaceful. I gently pick her up baby-style, and I find that she was very light. I set her on her bed and wrapped her cold body her blanket. I was just about to leave the room, when I hear this faint voice calling me.

"Jay?" she called out softly.

"Yes? I thought you were sleeping." I whispered in her ear.

"I was. But I woke up because my dream was turning into a nightmare. And when I have rare nightmares like that, I just go into my parent's house and sleep with Chris so he can hold me until I fall asleep. I'm kinda used to doing that. Can you hold me until I fall asleep, please? You are the closest thing I have." she asked quietly.

"Yes, of course." I said, sliding into her bed as she cuddles up to me… I stare at her face as I run my fingers through her hair lovingly, like what an older sibling would do to her younger sibling. I watch as her eyes close slowly, as I too, fall into a deep slumber.

**The next morning Alexa's POV**

_I had a weird dream last night… First it was scary, and then the last part was me talking to Jay, asking her to stay and hold me… That's funny; I feel 2 arms on me. And also a leg on my legs! Open your eyes, Alexa... _I thought. I did as I told myself to, and slowly opened one eyelid. I see Jay sleeping beside me, with her arms around me and her leg on mine! I guess it wasn't a dream after all. I gently shook her to gently wake her up, and she did, but very grogilly and slowly.

"Mom, 10 more minutes!" she said grogilly.

I found it funny that she called me her mother, but I _had _to wake her up, I _had_ no choice, and I called the limo to pick us up at 8 so that we can shop for our so-called matching clothed at the mall. And it's already 7:30 am.

"Jay, wake up, it's 7:30 and the limo is gonna pick us up at 8 to go to the mall!" I said.

Immediately, she got up from her position and ran into my bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed. I too, got ready for a day full of walking and paying. **(Sorry, I'm skipping the fun part becoz I have a huge writer's block)**

**After Shopping**

I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep very quickly. I didn't have caffiene today, nor had any drink, but Jay on the other hand; she had 4 cups of capuccino and 2 donuts. What is up with that girl and food?! Now she's all hyperactive and can't stop ranting and blabbering. Finally she cooled down 2 hours later.

**2 hours later**

I open my eyes grogilly to find Jay lying beside me with her eyes staring straight at my face. It always creeps me out… She does that everytime, and everytime she does that I end up screaming or something like that.

"Oh my gosh, Jay! Why do you have to do that all the time?! I really don't like it when you stare at me while I'm sleeping. But I don't blame ya; I do look cute when I'm sleeping." I said cockily.

"Shut up!! I was just bored…" she said.

"Then why don't you dance?" I suggested.

"I couldn't! You would've woken up!" she protested while stroking my hair.

"Forgot to tell you all of my doors are sound-proof…" I blabbered.

"Well duh, you could have told me that!!" she complained. Just then the phone rang. I went to answer the phone, while Jay went to the kitchen as usual.

(Alexa/caller)

"Hello, Alexa-Rae Telan Residence." I said

"**Hey girl!! How you been!!"**

"Hey!! How's LA?" I asked

"**It's fine… Well guess what??"**

"What?" I ask. Ding!! The doorbell just rang.

"**You might want to get that." **

"Okay…" I open the door to see who it was, and it was my handsome brother, Jedediah. (A/N Think Gerald Anderson. If you don't know him, go to profile) He was 4 years older than me, which means he's 17. But still, we were as close as 2 peas in a pod. What a coinkidink… (A/N Sound familiar??) Jay is the same age.

"Jed!!! OMG, you didn't tell me!! Do mom and dad know??" I exclaimed.

"Of course they know. That's what they do. Don't I get a hug?? I've been gone for 3 months for LA, and this is how you treat me?" he said sarcastically. I give him a hug, while he stepped inside my almost-mansion. Jay was still raiding the refrigerator, so she didn't hear my brother come in. Her butt was sticking out since she was bending over… very yucky sight. I walk into the kitchen to introduce Jedediah to her, but her face didn't meet our face. The 'behind' met our eyes. Yuck.

"Ahem." I said. She got startled and accidentally hit her head on the top of the refrigrator because her head is inside the actual fridge. How does it even fit?!

"Sorry. Who was at the door?" she asked without looking back. I could tell my brother liked her… he was staring with a small smile glued to his face. He didn't even see her face!

"Jay, this is my other brother, Jedediah. Jed, this is Jay. The one I was telling you about in my e-mails?" he nodded in rememberance (A/N Is that a word??) and then stuck out his hand.

"Hey. It's nice to finally meet the famous Jay. Alexa couldn't stop talking about you." He said, as she blushed while shaking his hand. First time I've ever seen Jay blush. I think my brother is the _special_ person she's been looking for. They are still shaking hands, and 3 minutes had already passed.

"Jed? Jed? Jedediah?!" I exclaim.

"What?"

"Just ask her out already!" I whispered in his ear. He finally let go of her hand and walked into the livingroom.

"Smooth move!" I whispered.

"I'm sorry! He's just so handsome, and his eyes are like, so beautiful. And his hands are soft and gentle. Oh, and his smile, my gosh, don't get me st…"

"Jay, you're rambling." I simply said.

"Sorry. I'm so lucky that you are my friend!"

"Thanks, I guess. Just go talk to him; I'm sure he'll like that. I mean, I get this vibe from him that he likes you… so what are you waiting for? Go! Hop to!!" I said while giving her a push to the living room. Jed was sitting on the couch just watching Disney Channel, his fave.

"S-so? You like Disney Channel?" Jay started. "Uh, yeah. Its a positive channel and Alexa loves watching it, so I might as well like it also." He replied. They talked like that, for about an hour and a half. It was so boring!! Not that I was spying or anything… I saw them laughing, and having a good time. And at the end, it was so cute!! My brother kissed her cheek!!! PHOTO OPT!! I snapped a picture from the front and they didn't even notice! I will totally send this picture to the gang!

"Earth to Jay and Jed!" I literally screamed. "Mom called, din din is ready."

"Alright, gosh, Lex. I'll go ahead you guys lock up okay?" he commanded. I and Jay nodded as he walked out.

"OMG, Alexa, you are the best!! Do you know what he did?!" Jay asked.

"Yea, you guys were laughing and at the end, he kissed your cheek."

"Pretty much it." She said.

"And I will send the picture that I took with you and Jed; you know the one when he kissed your cheek?" I said.

"No, way. You are not!! Please don't!!" she begged.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." I said cooly.

"Oh, you will _not _send it to them." Jay said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because if you do, I'll do this!!" she said running up to me and tickling me and I started laughing hysterically. It got to the part where I turned pale and I could barely breathe. Jay finally noticed it, and she knew I had asthma, and yet she still continued.

"How's that, huh? Learn your lesson yet? Alexa? Why are you pale?" no answer.

"Oh my gosh, Alexa!! C'mon, breathe please!!" no answer. She ran out the door but ran over Jed.

"Hey! Why are you guys taking so long? Is there something wrong?" Jed asked with concern.

"Yes! Alexa stopped breathing!! I think she has an asthma attack!! C'mon!" she exclaimed. The two rushed over to me to try and revive me again. I finally started to breathe, but very heavily.

"Gosh (gasp) Jay (gasp) you (gasp) almost (gasp) killed (gasp) me!! (gasp)" I managed to say.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry!! I totally forgot that you had asthma!! Here, take your inhaler. It might help…" I quickly grab my inhaler puffed (A/N As my dad says it).

"Are you okay now?" Jed asked me.

"Yes. Thanks… lets go eat. I'm hungry... what'd mom cook?" I asked.

"Well, dad did steak and mom did the corn. Chris got the easy job, he got to cook the rice." He said while walking across the street _beside _Jay. (Notice I emphasized beside)

We finally arrive at the house and dinner was already starting. I sat down beside Chris so that Jay had nowhere else to sit except beside Jed. It was another photo opt!! Too bad I didn't bring my camera…

**After Dinner**

"Jay, can I talk to you please?" Jed said. I nudged Chris signaling that his 20 bucks are going to me. We kinda made a stupid deal that I would get 20 bucks if Jed asks Jay out. If Jed doesn't, he gets my 20 bucks. I quietly hid behind the wall leading to Jed's room, just trying to eavesdrop. I hear faint squeals and an 'I'd love to!' coming from in there. I run back to Chris saying "Your 20 bucks are mine! Pay up." He gave a crisp 20 bucks from his wallet and gave me a losing pout. Just then, Jed and Jay came out with hands connected. THIS IS A GOOD SIGN!

"So, how are my favorite _love-birds_ doing?" I said emphasizing the words love-birds. Both Jed and Jay blushed at this comment. They let go of each other's hands and Jay walked out, but also dragging me along with her.

"Hey, take it easy! These slippers are big!" I complained.

"I scored a date with Jed tomorrow!!" she exclaimed.

"Oh. So does that mean you're not coming to the party with me in New York?" I asked sadly.

"Oh yeah, about that. I totally forgot. I'm sorry can you ju..." she said

"You know what? Just forget it… I'm not gonna be able to find someone else to go to the party with. I bought those clothes for _you_, not anybody else." I said running away. I could tell Jay was left dumbfounded and guilty…….


	16. E Pili Mai songficy

_**Recap: **__"So, how are my favorite love-birds doing?" I said emphasizing the words love-birds. Both Jed and Jay blushed at this comment. They let go of each other's hands and Jay walked out, but also dragging me along with her._

"_Hey, take it easy! These slippers are big!" I complained._

"_I scored a date with Jed tomorrow!!" she exclaimed._

"_Oh. So does that mean you're not coming to the party with me in New York?" I asked sadly._

"_Oh yeah, about that. I totally forgot. I'm sorry can you ju..." she said_

"_You know what? Just forget it… I'm not gonna be able to find someone else to go to the party with. I bought those clothes for you, not anybody else." I said running away. I could tell Jay was left dumbfounded and guilty……. __**End of Recap**_

"Wait!! Alexa, I'm sorry!! I can't just let this opportunity pass!!" Jay shouted.

"You'll get another opportunity like this!! My brother always has free time!! While Chris Brown has limited time, since he's an actor/musician!! You promised before I went to bed that we would take this opportunity _together._ Look, just go on your _important _date!! I'll just go by myself.." I said, obviously hurt inside. I ran back to the house, took Jay's stuff and set it by the frontdoor. After locking the door, I pick up the phone and dialed Fran's number. After the first 2 buzzes, she picked up.

(Alexa/**Fran**)

"**Hello?"**

"Hi Fran, this is (sniff) Alexa. Can you come over? I need to ask you something."

"**Who did it this time??"**

"No one! It's uh, just the p-pictures... yeah, the pictures... so can you come or what??"

"**Sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes."**

"Bring your car just in case."

"**O-kay. See ya in a few."**

"Thanks. Bye."

(End of phonecall)

There was a knock on my front door. We all know who it is, duh. It's not Fran though, she said she'd be here in 10 minutes, and it's only been 2 minutes. I open the front door and immediately said "You could go stay with my brother. Since you guys need to hang out with each other and go on that stupid date tomorrow or maybe if you get lucky, you could go on the stupid date today and even tomorrow!! It sounds like fun!! Not." I said the last part seriously then closed the door quickly. Then, I ran into my room and picked up her Rocawear outfit and then ran back out. Luckily Jay was still there, and right when she was about to knock, I open the door and tossed her the outfit.

"There you go. You have an outfit for the date now. Now, please go, leave me alone and be with Jed. I'll talk to you when I get back. Maybe." I said closing the door. I went to the newest part of my house, called the 'ChocoRoom'. Everything in there is light and dark brown. It's only a small loft, but it's located near the attic. To get there, you have to take the elevator and a ladder to get up there! But it's worth it. Exactly 8 minutes after the thing with Jay at the frontdoor, the doorbell rang. I check my SC (Security Camera) and I saw Fran standing there. I pick up the phone and dialed Fran's number. She picked up quickly.

(Alexa/**Fran)**

"Hi Fran!! Come in, the door isn't locked…"

"**Where are you?"**

"I'm in the ChocoRoom!"

"**Where's that??"**

"Find the elevator, go to the attic and when you get there, take the ladder."

"**Ok... I'm in the elevator… Okay, I'm in the attic, which by the way looks so cool, the way you decorated… Ok, I see the ladder, and uh, I'm climbing the ladder…"**

"Yeah I hear you…"

"**Yeah, I can see you.."**

(End of phonecall)

I help her up inside, and hugged her. It's been a long time, for sure, I mean a week?! A week without seeing my close friend is just a heart ache. She's the first person to see the new room in my house.

"So what'd you want to tell me??" Fran asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to c-come to a party with me. I-In New York. At the 40/40 Club." I explained, more like stuttered.

"Sure, I'll come. Whose party is it?" she asked.

"I-It's Chr-Chris Brown's party.."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh. Thanks so much!! So what are we supposed to wear for the party??"

"Well, his manager told me that we should wear like Rocawear, or Sean John. I and Jay were supposed to go together, and dress alike, but she bailed out for a stupid date with my other brother. That's what hurts me the most.. I mean, she promised me that we would go together, but my brother just HAD to ask her last minute!" I said.

"Aw, don't worry, you still got me and the gang. I'll be here-scratch that- We'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Fran. You're always there when I needed some comforting. You're the best friend a person could ask for, you know that?" I said.

"No, thank you. I mean, you did all of this stuff for me like invite me to meet your family in the Philippines, let me stay here in your house when _I_ needed it. The least I can do is to treat you like the way you treat me. So that's what it's all about? The crying when you sniffing when you called?"

"Pretty much." I replied.

"I know Jay's type. Has to be cute, has to have irresistable eyes, nice body, nice smile, soft hand and great personality." She explained.

"Uh Fran? You just described my brother, Jedediah."

"Jedediah? Nice name. Is he cute?" she asked curiously.

"Well, he's average I guess. Here, take a look at the picture I snapped of him before he went to LA for his acting career." I said, picking up a picture frame with a picture of Jed in a black blazer, white shirt underneath and a necklace. On his head was a black hat turned to the right side with white words saying 'Ainokea: I do what I like'. I won't lie, it was my favorite picture of him. I look at Fran in the corner of my eye, and saw that she was drooling, on my new shirt.

"Fran, snap out of it! You're getting my shirt wet with _your_ saliva!! And this was a new shirt!!" I complained.

"Oops, sorry. My bad, I'll get you another shirt, but girl, your brother is a God!! He's so handsome!! Can I meet him??"

"Probably not. Jay's hogging him right now." I said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go see!!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, all we need to do is take my binoculars, one for each of us and my camera. We'll sneak into the backyard, climb the tree and we could look through his balcony door. Don't worry, I've done this before. But he never notices… shush, don't tell him. I want to be able to spy and eavesdrop on him until I move out for college." I said the last part sarcastically.

"Ok, let's get outta here." She said.

Me and Fran grabbed all of the supplies and snuck over to my parent's house. I open the sidedoor that leads to Jed's balcony. I grab onto the tree and worked my way up to the branches. Fran followed behind me, but had some problem with her pants.. Ok, I'll tell you the story.. No wait, I don't want to embarrass her, which would be mean. Ok, well anyway, we sit on the tree branch and I grab my binoculars, and looked through. OMG, you should have seen the view!! Okay, I saw Jay and Jed cuddled up on my old bed, watching 'Scary Movie 3'!! Jay was laying on her right side, with her arm draped over Jed's stomach and her head resting on his shoulder, while his arm was under her neck. Gosh, they looked so comfortable.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I whispered trying not to squeal.

"What?" Fran asked.

"Look for yourself. You brought my other binoculars!!" I whispered back.

She took a look and saw what I saw. She squealed so loud that we were heard all over the block. I quickly put my hand over her mouth and tried to hide us with the branch and some leaves.

**In Jed's room**

The couple heard a squeal outside by the balcony. Jed got up quickly and grabbed his baseball bat, armed and ready. We walked up slowly to his balcony doors and opened the door slowly. Jay was behind him, trying to be brave. They looked around, and shrugged and the fact that they don't know that me and Fran was right in front of them. Blind people these days. They walked back in and went downstairs, where it was _quiet and desserted._ Notice I emphasized 'quiet and desserted'.

**Back by the tree**

"Okay Fran, next time we do this, you will either control your squeals or stay back home." I whispered oh so softly.

"Ok.. Well let's get down from here. They went downstairs." She said. And by that, I went down first, then Fran followed and we walked behind the bushes. They went inside the lounge. I saw my brother walk up to the stereo and inserted a 'Kenny G' cd and pressed play. I put down my binos and fished through my bag for my mic. It took me 5 minutes to actually find it, and when I found it, Fran told me to look through my binos.

I looked through my bino and saw a really gross scene, especially when I'm seeing my own brother!! Not that I'm not mature, I am, but I just think its digusting. I saw…..

**A/N I should stop it right here.. Hahaha maybe I should keep going.. Okay, I'll keep going, thanks 2 Ulu for reading my story and telling me dat you liked it at church!! U DA BEST ULU!! AND THANK YOU TO ME FOR BEING VERY NICE**

I saw my brother unwrapping his arms from Jay's waist and pulling her into a kiss. And I actually saw it!! I grabbed my camera (A/N Like the one the photographers use) and snapped a picture! No flashes, please.

"Our work here is done, Fran." I whispered while showing her the picture I took. We walked back to my house, with pride and happyness. I asked Fran if she could sleep over, and she gladly accepted my invite. I turn on my laptop and uploaded the picture into the computer. I printed it out and put it into a picture frame. Proudly, I put it on my sidetable and walked back into the family room, where Fran was and playing with my PSP that I got for my birthday. I fall asleep on Fran shoulder from boredness, in just watching her lose the game between the '76ers' and 'Caveliers'.

**The next morning. Rated T for some parts**

I look up and glanced at the clock. _10:17 am._ _That was a long night. Scratch that, a long, boring night. _I thought. I get up and walked to my room, grab my towel and take a glance at my photos. My eyes are still drawn to the picture I took last night, but still, I pick up my 'Ciara; Goodies' CD, put it in my radio, pressed play, stripped down and stepped into the shower.

After I took a shower, I took my basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, put it on, shook my hair, and walked into the kitchen. Fran, the heavy sleeper, was still sleeping with the PSP still in her hands. I grabbed the pan quietly, sprayed the pan, turn on the stove and cracked some eggs. I cooked the rice last night, so the rice has been taken care of. I scramble the egg, took out the bacon, defrost it, then I pour the egg into the pan. Meanwhile, I took another pan out, set it on the stove and turned it on. I took the bacon from the microwave, took 6 strips of bacon and put it on the pan. It sizzled for a few minutes, and started to release its smell into the air. This awaked the great, heavy sleeper.

"Hmm!! Is that bacon?" Fran asked groggily.

"Magandang umaga, Fran. And yes, it is bacon." (A/N For those of you who don't know what it means, read on to find out!)

"Say what?" she asked.

"It means 'Good Morning' in tagalog. I'm teaching you a new language, here!" I said.

"Well, I don't need to learn a new language!!" Fran exclaimed.

"You could be a little bit more appreciative… Yeesh, lady. Someone is a little bit irritable today. And to think I was gonna give you any thing you want from Rocawear today. I guess you didn't want that, did you?" I said sarcastically while putting the food on the plates. Her eyes widened as she heard the words 'Anything She Wants'.

"Okay, I'll learn the language!! Only for you, though." She said seriously.

"Nope, too late." I said, trying to make it sound like I'm serious. Gosh, she actually bought it. I am such a good actor.

"Really? Was I really too late?" Fran asked sadly.

"Can't you really take a joke, Fran?" I said sarcastically. I walked away before she could say anything with the plates in hand. I set them on the table, prayed, and then ate up as fast as I can.

**After breakfast**

"Dudette, do you want to go to the mall now?? I'm sick of seeing you stare at my brother's picture, and drooling on my shirt all the time!!!" I said.

"I'm sorry; I can't help it, really. How many shirts do I owe you again??" she asked.

"No worries about the shirt… Can we just go, before they run out of clothes?!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." She said. We headed to Fran's brand-new Nissan Z that I got her for her sweet 16 that I planned, held and hosted, and paid for. I'm impressed that it looked like it hasn't been touched all this time.

**A lot of hours later.. (A/N Sorry, not a fan of writing the shopping parts since I write the stories at night..)**

"Dudette, how many outfits do you need to buy??!! I mean, stinkin party, in one stinkin night!!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but hey, I didn't spend that much money." She implied.

"Uh, yeah you did! You spent $250.00 dollars on each outfit!! And you bought almost five!! Geesh, lady, you're making me run for my own money!" I complained.

"Sorry." She simply said.

"It's ok I guess. We better get going.. We have to be there by 8 at New York." I said, walking to my bathroom to freshen up and change into my 'Rocawear' outfit. I lightly.. Maybe heavily sprayed myself with my favorite perfume, 'Morning Glory'. Everyone loved the scent than my other one, so I started using it after Jay smelt it, and told me that she'd take it if I didn't use it.

Fran was already dressed when I arrived in the family room. I noticed that the PS2 was on, and Fran was playing a little game of 'High School Musical; Sing It!' Believe me, she was horribe at it. Hallelujah for hand-held cameras. I immediately grab the mic and turned the thing off. My brother was better than her.

**Let's go see what Jay is doing.. Jay's POV**

My precious Kamakea Ukulele. I pick it up and started playing a very soothing song.

_'Auhea wale ana 'oe  
Ku'u lei o ka pō  
Pō anu ho'okahi nō au  
Sweetheart mine  
E pili mai _

_  
Inā 'o 'oe a 'o au  
'Ike i ke ahi o Makana  
He makana ia na ke aloha  
No nā kau a kau  
'O 'oe a'o au  
Sweetheart mine  
E pili mai _

**(Here's the english version)**

_Where are you  
My sweetheart of the night  
The night is cold and I am alone  
Sweetheart mine  
Come to me_

If you and I are together  
We'll know the fires of Makana  
It would be a gift given of love  
For all time  
You and I  
Sweetheart mine  
Come to me

There will be more dates than this…


	17. 2 years later, A mature Alexa

**A/N: So I decided to continue this story and start from Alexa's mid-high school years. Enjoy!**

**2 years later**

**Alexa's POV**

_7/21/10_

_Dear Diary, _

_I looked at myself in the mirror while I brushed my long, silky black hair. Today was the last day of my first week of junior year in high school and I couldn't have felt more refreshed in my life. Summer has its advantage, and sometimes it doesn't. I had to look for some outfits to wear for the first day of school of course, but knowing that Fran knows my style, I was in good hands. _

_I noticed how much I have matured over the last 2 years, and I am still getting over the fact that I am turning 16 pretty soon. Ahh, the big 1-6. The year I get to drive, and start making my own decisions for the future. At least practice makes perfect, right? That goes for the driving too. Don't want to run over harmless mongooses that magically appear in the middle of the road. _

_Dude, I am like, short. Like, short as in 5 feet and 3 ½ inches short. Long hair, average sized lips and WARNING! I may look like I'm slim, but I do have curves. I've gotten more poised and graceful but still clumsy. You know, like tripping over an invisible rock. Or just theoretically, my own feet. _

_Hold on one sec, I just received a text from my brother Jed. He and Jay moved to LA after 2 years of dating so basically, I didn't see Jay for over 24 months. They didn't bother to come to my family get together for my 15__th__ birthday let alone 14__th__. Duh, I was totally pissed, I mean c'mon he's my brother and I love him to death. Of course I wanted him to come but noooooo! Someone had important stuff to do! What's more important than celebrating your own sister's birthday?! Practically same flesh and blood! Oh my goodness, I don't want to make a fool of myself.. _

_Jedediah is asking me to let him and Jay stay over my house for a while until they find a house of their own. HELL NO, he is NOT staying in my house, that backstabber. I don't care if he's family, he treated me like dirt by not answering any of my phone calls and emails. Is that how a family member treats another family member? If it is, what kind of a family do you come from? _

_Well, I have to go call Mapu now because I promised her I would. I'll talk to you later Diary._

_Xoxo Alexa_

I put my diary down on my side table and switched off the lights. It's been a rough week, I should get some sleep. I picked up my phone and dialed Mapu's number.

(Normal=Alexa, **Bold=Mapu) **

Start of phonecall:

**Hello?**

Mapu.

**Hi Alexa. Are we still on for a movie tomorrow? **

Totally, you know I wouldn't cancel LMAO's (Lisa, which is short for Alisa, Mapu, Alexa and Ona) weekly movie days! OMG, you wouldn't believe who texted me tonight.

**Who? Is it one of those guys from Iolani again?**

Eww, heck no. Its Jedediah. He says he and Jay are moving back to Hawaii and he's asking if I can make room for them.

**You totally should, Alexa. Even though he's made a few mistakes in the past, doesn't mean you shouldn't forgive him. **

Hmm, I'll do that later. But right now, I'm thinking about giving him a taste of his own medicine.

**As long as nobody gets hurt, I'm down for it.**

I am not promising you anything.

**Well then, you can count me out.**

Please Mapu?!?!?!

**Your puppy dog pout is not working for me.**

How do you know I'm doing the puppy dog pout?

**I can hear it Alexa, trust me.**

Fine, I'll do it myself.

**Good luck with that. Good night, sis. **

Goodnight Mapu.

End of phonecall.

Ugh, selfish people these days. Here is what I texted to Jed:

_Heck no sucka, you aren't staying at my house. You are staying at mom and dad's._

Here's what I got back.

_Please Alexa?_

Should I take Mapu's advice or follow through with my plan? I typed my answer in slowly to make sure I'm making the right decision.

_Fine, you can stay at the guest house in the very back yard._

_**DING!**_

I just had a light bulb moment.

This plan actually might work!

I should reward myself a cookie for that idea. Genius! Oh, my phone is ringing.

_All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you.. There's nothing we can't do, I just wanna be with you, only you.. No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart.. You know its true, I  
just wanna be with you._

I can feel my heart beating against my chest and its sound echoed in my head as my I looked at the Caller ID.

Its Kainoa, my best friend since 7th grade.

You see, at first it was puppy love, then it manifested into something more. Oh, if I can kill my hormones, I would without regretting. I wrote tons of songs about him, and all sorts of poetry about all of his perfect features. He's the sweetest person I've ever met and if I had the nerve to tell him how I felt about him, I would've already did. Ugh, damn. UGH!

Love hurts too much.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and answered the phone.

(Normal=Alexa, Underline=Kainoa)

H-hello?

Hey, did I wake you up? 

No, not at all. Why? Is there something you needed to tell me at.. 2:30 in the morning?

No, no particular reason. I just wanted to talk to my best friend.

Couldn't sleep, huh?

You know me too well. *chuckles

Hm. I was just about to turn in, but if you would like, I'll just stay up and talk to you.

You sure?

Yeah I'm sure. My bro wants to move back and he needs to stay somewhere for a while, and he just happened to ask me.

That jerk. If it wasn't for you, I would've whooped his sorry butt to pudding.

I was thinking that too. But you know what, I have a plan and it just might work.

I dont want to get involved right now. I mean, I'll be there to support you with whatever decision you have, but I'm leaving it in your hands. 

At least I have someone who agrees with me.

Yeah, you've been there for me when I needed you, so this is how I can repay you.

....

Alexa?

*sigh (This is where I was knocked out, I couldn't hear anything.)

You sleeping?

....

Goodnight. I love you.

**The next day**

**9:30 am**

"Mhmm. Wow, only 9:30? Why do I have my phone here?"

Because you were talking to me last night. 

I quickly grasped my phone and put it by my ear.

"Kainoa?"

The one and only! You were mumbling stuff last night, I wanted to hear it so I stuck around and listened to you all night.

"Like what kind of stuff?"

Stuff like "I love you too" and all of those mushy stuff.

"Well, you can't blame me for dreaming. I mean last night, I swear that someone said 'I love you' in my dream."

....

"Kainoa?"

I have to go, bye.

_beep._

Ouch. That was a painful sting. I swear I wanted to cry. Oh gee, I can't help it, the tears are coming.. And there they go.

I grab my shirt and shorts, put it on quickly and ran out the door. I ran a few blocks to Kainoa's house. I knocked frantically at the front door, which was answered by Kainoa's mom, Mrs. Liu.

"Good morning Mrs. Liu! Is Kainoa still sleeping?" I asked.

"No he's not. Last time I checked on him, he was on the phone talking to someone. Go on up." She replied.

I skipped stairs and when I got on the top stair, I stared at the door across from me. As I inched closer and closer to the door, my heart was beating frantically. I sofly knocked on  
on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Kianoa stood up quietly, unlocked his door and went back to his bed. I opened the door slowly, and I see my first love staring at the ceiling above him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Why'd _you_ hang up on me like that?" I asked in the same emotion.

"Nothing." he said.

"I'm sure its definately more that nothing."

I walked up to his bed and layed down beside him. With my free hand, I gently guided his head so he was facing me and then ran my fingers through his curly hair while staring into his eyes.

"Tell me, I want to help you." I whispered.

He stared into my eyes a little longer and then put his hand on top of my hand and pushed it gently away.

"You really want to know what's up?" he asked.

"Of course I do. It hurts me to see you like this. All I want to do is help you." I replied.

He stood up and opened the door that lead outside on his balcony and went outside. Of course, I followed him, but instead staying a few feet behind him. He put his hand on his waist, turned around and said,

"The reason why I hung up on you like that this morning was because.. B-because.."

I stepped closer to him, just in case I need to hug him.

"Because I was the one that said 'I love you'. Truth be told, I love you Alexa, ever since I met you in 7th grade. I still remember that day. The day that I met you.. I could see in your eyes that you had hope and optimism in everything, and I like that about you. When you came up and talked to me on the first day, I was stoked. September 17.. September 17th 2008 is my_ favorite _day. The day I met you, and the day I fell in love with you. I tried to convince myself so many times that we were just friends and we were never gonna be something more, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Over the years that weve been best friends, I couldn't control my love for you. Everytime our time together has ran out, I always begged God to replay it again so I could tell you how I feel. But now, hes given me the time, and I'm pouring my heart out to you." he said.

By the time he was done with his speech, our bodies were pressed tight against each others, and his hand was wiping my tears away.

Finally, my fairytale is done. I found my prince! The boy that I fell in love with in 7th grade was skinny, and nerdy, but now he's a man, muscular but not too much, and matured. Still the same ol' Kainoa.

"Here's what I have to say.." I said......

**A/N Holy crap thats the longest I've typed so far I think. Pretty long, two and a half hours went into this chap.! Hope yall enjoyed it!**


End file.
